Old material: Zeison Sha Jahn and Jannma
by Shabonna
Summary: This is a Star Wars Fanfic of a character sketch for a table top RPG, I fell in love with the part. This is the story of one idealist autistic Zeison Sha as he and the universe struggle with the decisions they choose. This is pre game and I have a Modified Serial from that based on the actual table gaming.
1. Chapter 1 Rushed Deliveries

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is" what if Luke and Leia did not become the main protagonists and your Characters were the main ones?" The time frame is starting 4 BBY. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Yanibar**

 **Original Colony**

 **4 BBY**

Two people, an old man and his son sat on little pillows before a low table eating dinner.

"Papa, who are the Jedi and why do they need us? Why are they and us lost from each other?" Jahn asked using maybe the fifth and sixth sentences his vocal chords uttered in his life.

"Jahn, there is a long story on why we are here, some of it lost to memory, some of it recent enough." And his father sighed "Their ways are unknown to us now, excepting the little your mother gave us before she left us. Why do you ask?"

"Father, they are in trouble and lost, ravaged, they need us Zeison Sha and the living Force, else the 'verse will continue to tip down a dark path. The way it is headed, it will become harsher than our amazing home, a wasted group of lands."

"Why do you believe that?" Petre asked.

"A noise, clear and loud, screaming, has entered the Force, with a satisfied chuckle when they are silenced."

"I will speak to the elders, we may have to leave." Petre responded with alarm.

"I know we do, but I know not the way." he paused with glazed eyes before continuing "We need to prepare me, ourselves and the clan first, then tell them."

"Before you start the journey and preparations, what does the Force teach us?"

"Ever the Zeison Sha mentor Papa?" Jahn groaned "When the destination is known but the path is unclear," and Jahn drew in the Force like a maelstrom to look into its thread like ethereal visions and hear "It always helps to look at the beginning, allow the Force to show you ways to connect the path." He opened his eyes as he finished to his father's smile. Petre then reached out his hand showing a holocron.

"A simple push of a button starts the process."

Petre Allyan, looked down on his wife. Pregnant for the last ten months she had just given birth to their son. She looked at him and his brown hair and kissed the father then the baby lightly.

"I name you Jahn after my father, Petre after your father, may the Force be with you always." And she kissed him again. "Petre, my holodisks, play them to him, he will be raised in your tradition, but teach him to honor both. There is wisdom in survival, wisdom in your ways, wisdom in the lessons and failures of my youth. I see his fate in guiding." Then she looked at the recording device "I love you both as I never have allowed before. The lessons you have taught me will live on in the Force. Teach our son well, Love. The Force will be with us always." And Hae Lii Allyan closed her eyes exhaling as if entering a trance.

The holodisk ended and the males shown in the recording 12 years older looked at each other.

"Thank you father, this is … helpful…. Inspiring actually. I will meditate on her words and the vision they portend when I return, the shippers need water, and I am the waterboy." With that and a smile the lad left their abode the Force swirling around him as he drank its presence and wisdom, a datapad rushed to his hand as he swiftly paged to weather forecasts, leaving his elderly father holding the tear moistened holocron alone.

It was an average winter day on Yanibar, as he drove outside the cavern on his skip loader. On Yanibar's southern most continent, winter meant cold windy driven snow. Using the Force to protect himself he checked for everything to be secure, including the long vibro blade for him to cut ice blocks. Letting go and allowing the Force to guide him swiftly to the spot he needed, The Force guided him to fly the skip loader to a stable glacier edge. He swiftly cut one hundred sixty blocks and loaded them on the platform tipping and sliding them in a neat brick like pattern. He then secured the load with the cargo safety webs and headed to the trade convoy freight consolidation point that would take most of the ice to the spaceport. He was taking sixty home for his village.

Jahn started driving the skip loader hard in this weather because, well, the consolidation point was, according to the weather map for today, not under the blizzard, yet. It was just off the edge of the storm at this time and he had to deliver before the storm reached it, closing the place. Driving full speed he suddenly felt the Force guide him higher than what his mental map said he needed to be and had him stop in the lee of the rim of a drift and call…..

"Everyone ok down there?"

"Yes! And so is the produce and our stock!" A young lady, Jannma Bernal stepped out of the storm, her gently swarthy features covered by layers of cold weather gear. "This damn storm is making me late to the consolidation point, would you be so kind as to take us too?" sweeping her hand over the snowy beast and cart.

A slight smile came from Jahn and he piloted the skip so she could rapidly load her supplies. He smiled at her with a wave indicating consent as he got busy releasing his straps. He then helped swiftly rearrange the load for animal. Having two young motivated Sha moving things made it much faster.

She smiled as they got on the skip loader's passenger-drive bench seat, "Look at how you have grown Jahn! I remember you from our classes. I am glad to hear no one picked on you after that day I stepped up for you."

He smiled in thanks for her remembering him.

"And you're still not very talkative." She added with a giggle.

"Just around people, Papa says I need to learn to become less of a mute and more normal, blend in. We just had a discussion on that point."

"I think that is a great start!" she slapped him on the back "I wondered whose voice that was up on the drift."

"Talking now is not going to get us to the consolidation station sooner so …" as he started working even harder still not looking up "… can we take this up later?"

After all was loaded, Jahn jumped aboard, checked her security belts and pushed his throttles to the firewall, using the Force he tracked the speed route it recommended again as Janma held the cargo in place with the Force. When they emerged from the storm a mere 4 kilometers from the station they drove straight onto the transport freighter's loading ramp.

"Move that we need to go!" shouted the loadmaster while he and the quartermaster came down.

"Let them unload! We need those supplies! Go show the boy where the blocks go and then strap down her beast and cart contents." Then he pointed "There is the barter load you came for over there. You get to load it after we leave." He started unloading the cart Jannma brought.

"Sorry we are late Sir, how is the DBA holding up?" Jannma asked conspiratorially.

"This will help lassie, this will help. We need many things especially the fresh water and manpower. Your brother said to tell you "Live in the Moment"" the quartermaster continued after ruffling her hair and eliciting a smile from her.

"I plan on joining him soon, later this year or the year after as I am passing the tests."

"Learn from Jahn, my ice delivery has been spot on for the past four years, and his strength is growing."

"You will be needing to go short ration and make it stretch and bring down more grey and waste water for us to recycle and filter, that glacier and the well are not gonna hold anyone if we do not conserve now." Jahn shouted out of the blue while working his ice.

"THAT is what your voice sounds like! Welcome to the brotherhood of speakers Jahn!" the quartermaster smiled briefly before looking knowingly and sadly at Jannma who nodded assent, yes this is a recent thing. As a member of the clan, he was well versed on Jahn's idiosyncrasies, Jahn's lack of contact with the people he would run through a wall for. Long hours had been spent with Petre, the boy's father and the clan's senior Zeison Sha mentor, arguing the boy needed socialization and inclusion with the clan.

Petre's response was, "When the Jahn decides he is ready, he will make the effort and it will be so. Until then, pressing him will be counterproductive. His natural way will have to suffice to keep his emotions pure." Raisson disagreed heartily, just like he had when Petre returned home with a bride in tow. A Jedi trained scientist he met on Smuggler's Run no less, but that worked out for the clan as the Doctor retrained and updated clan medicine. All was well until she gave birth six years after her arrival, leaving the now eccentrically calm Petre on his own.

Quickly loading the freighter and backing the skip loader off the ramp Jahn parked right next to the meds and waste tubs / compost for the return trip.

"Jahn, do we have to work in silence?" Jannma threw up her hands.

"Jannma, it is never silent, the Force speaks all the time, whispers of today, tomorrow and yesterday." The young man shouted over the winds with a dream and glint in his eye while never ceasing motion "Besides, plenty of time to talk after we get in the caves clear of the blizzard. The Force is telling me to not temp it or fate." Pointing to her cart "Lash the wheel tighter please, I do not want that cart in our laps."

"Your right! I just hate ..." and Jannma's words got cut off by the sudden look from Jahn.

"Hate has no belonging to space in our thoughts! Please remember that!" Jahn said with sudden complete conviction and earnestly.

"Its just a word…"

"Defining a concept, an emotion, a feeling that leads down a path we never wish to tread. It is near as bad as the term "MASTER", which is a Zeison Sha tenant, we are mgabata, initiates and warriors. The concept that a frail being can master the Force, or the Force would let it….. that and Command… which in my father's teaching, command of self is possible, one does not COMMAND the Force." Jahn spoke "Remember this well, unless it is YOUR WISH to be hunted by our brethren AFTER TURNING TO DARKNESS? Our brethren, our survival in the balance that is our mandate, why we have the gifts we do."

"Okay okay! I forgot…"

"Memory means less, belief means more and" he looked at the sky "I do believe I want to get in out of the wind, it is picking up so hurry!" and they did.

"What I wanted to say was I never get time to speak or spend with you. I wish I saw you more."

"I am always where you can find me if you merely call or come. The well is still there." Jahn looked right at her like he saw into her soul, a thing he rarely did as most people flinched or showed severe discomfort at the concept, she, stood with grace returning the same gaze. He started fastening the loading tie downs for departure ensuring his speed did not sacrifice security, he FELT it would be a bumpy ride.

They secured the load and had skip loader ready when Jahn reached out his hands taking the controls "Show us the path home please" he whispered to the Force as she looked in surprise at him.

Jannma kept looking, almost wistfully at this handsome younger man beside her as she began her concentrations to protect them from wind and load shifts…. She felt in his concentration the wide maelstrom of tendrils of the Force that he drew through him and the thought, the will he imbued in it "I will bring Her-us-the gear-the Loader home safely."

About fifteen minutes into the trip, she sensed they were not going straight home….

"Jahn? Are we lost, it feels like home is that way!" she pointed into the gale.

He calmly turned his head as he replied so she could see the words as the wind whipped them away. "So is the heart of the storm, we need to hop its wake or so the Force is telling me."

So they circled the storm and then came, more or less in the weaker quadrant of it to the rocky outcrop over the cave they normally used as an entrance. Jahn pointed the bow skyward and dropped altitude as he landed skidding on the rear of the skip, past the entrance plowing a furrow before skiing up a drift and pulling a U turn on top, speeding up down the furrow he cut toward the cave mouth..

Jannma's face showed her exhilaration with the move until it dropped significantly when she saw the cave mouth still covered, and Jahn was accelerating towards the snow wall.

"FAITH" Jahn roared to her as they burst through the drift and into the tunnel decelerating rapidly.

"Wow! That was so KEWL! Why did we come in so fast?" Jannma said as they both turned in the seats as Jahn further cut power to a walking pace to look behind and a rumbling got louder.

The mouth of the cave they were looking at suddenly closed behind them with tons of snow.

"I thought both of us seeing tomorrow was better than neither." He said with a soft smile pointing at the avalanche before driving them further in slowly. "You wished to talk, ask away, we have plenty of time now."

"I have only a few questions, are you happy?" she began.

"Living with my Father? the Elder of Tranquility? Yes! He trained the frustration out of me, taught me to communicate and my silence has helped me grow no end! I see….. the love of the Force, for that is its biological impetus. LOVE, no loss because loss implies the circle of life ends…. It does not. " Jahn turned practically glowing.

Jannma stirred in her seat at his presence and words. "Biological impetus indeed! Does he even notice his effect on me?" she thought.

"Uh yeah, your father is something. I have heard it told…"

"That I know nothing of most of the clan or members? Or where your brother ended up as a Zeison Sha?" he beat her to that item "That I concentrate alone with my water? So I have been told numerous times, "The Oblivious Student of Now" Sir Vasco calls me inaccurately." Then he got animated "Water teaches so many lessons! You should come and listen and feel the Force as it flows with the water…."

"Yeah that…. So you know nothing about what is going on?" Jannma waved her arms about.

"Other than what the Force reveals, nope!" Jahn smiled. "It is not a concern to me as of yet, I do not dwell on seeking knowledge that I am not heading to, it comes, or it passes me by. Sometimes to seek, you have to let something catch up to you. Here, I help those in need here, when I can."

"Yeah, you have a talent for that, Dessa is still singing your praises as is Norma and the others who you protected when the farm roof caved in a few years ago." and Jahn parked the loader next to a pair of caster wheel carts.

"I was honored to be of aid and thankful the Force answered my call, calm and determination. You helped as well that day if memory serves." He looked to her with thankful eyes "I merely heard a threat and came, much as I hear a faint one now…"

"Is he still making you sleep in the well?" Jannma asked suddenly with her hands on her hips. "Because I can provide a cot in my room if you need a warm friendly place to sleep!" with that she blushed a bit when she realized just what she said.

"My Father does not MAKE me do anything, I choose to do it for my peace. Choice is important, free choice even more so" and he paused without shame "My silent introspection unnerves some of the clan. My words, sometimes even more." Then he looked at her with a cocked head focusing at her manubrium "You really mean it, share your room, don't you?"

"Yes I mean it! I always have! There are people who care for you, those you could help, and help you, get stronger and advance….." But Jannma sensed she lost the carrot right there.

"Avarice is a problem, the root problem, in all populations. The battle for the scraps separating the weak from the strong." Then his voice grew quieter "I wish the meek could just inherit….." he shook his head "In some ways the effects of warring are a population control, life without entropy collapses on its weight, but the sheer misery…." And he made a gagging sound clearly disgusted.

"Well I think I am going to make my talents known and follow my brother's footsteps, we could use your help."

"I have watched the other waterboys, they will be ready in a year or two, until then, I have plenty of clan duties." Then he turned his head "Did you notice our clan's birth rate and Force sensitivity rate is significantly higher this decade? What does that mean or portend?" which Jannma ignored continuing on trying to find a persuasive track.

"Some of the eldest could fill that void like they did before you, they …"

"Are guiding us well and teaching us well…. the mgabata and clan thrive because of it. Yes our pumps are repaired and ready to run, tested, but not installed. We water folk are more efficient, we as a clan are more resilient and sufficient with the elder's guidance. Water is important and strenuous. It teaches self sufficiency in so many ways.."

"You could learn to fly more than your skip loader, maybe more combat techniques, you could become a great warrior."

"Wars do not make one great, and seeking greatness rather than harmony with the Force is a fool's errand." He turned to Jannma "Do not get me wrong, I love to help but never for my feelings. It is not a part of my self worth. I sometimes feel I have not had baser feelings since I learned to communicate, with one exception." And she felt his caring and blossoming feelings for her and blushed. "I help because I can, and should and that helping helps the helped."

After that was said they both put a strange look on their faces "You got that right, it just sounded weird." And they both smiled to each other "I love the Force, and I TRUST IT IMPLICITLY, and I feel no loss, no gain, no importance, because the FORCE is there,.. always …. for me….. for us. Safe, Warm, Sheltering and yes dangerous and feral as well." And he sighed before parking the skip loader next to his cart.

"If it is my destiny, and the Force leads me to the same AREA you have chosen, I will be there. If need is great and I have not a greater need in the Force to attend to, my aid of you will be unconditional. It will probably NOT" he emphasized looking sadly at her "BE THE SAME PATH!" then he whispered "at first, until you join my path."

With that the young man winked at her turning to his cart of bins taking them down to the cesspools with the same silent bearing she knew so well.

"What does he mean?" she thought "Aw well, my brother and I will go save the 'verse one problem at a time! We'll show those arrogant fools they were wrong! (the Jedi assumed) the Zeison Sha are right!" she beamed at the self declaration and took her cart with med kits away, not seeing that her exclamation slumped the boy's shoulders more as tears hit the deck while he said a soft prayer for the girl of his dreams. Then he took a deep calming breath

"What will be will be, do not command the Force, work with it for it will care for you." He armored himself for the way to come….

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. I hope I can make it at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here, they are quite awesome. And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me. I hope to make it a long long way brining balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	2. Chapter 2 This is what Berberoka do

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is"what if Luke and Leia did not happen". The time frame is 4 BBY. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

Yanibar

Original Colony

4 BBY

The Well ….

Jannma started her way down the drippy labyrinthine passages to the clan well with two farmers. On the walls were water marks showing just how much water had been removed from the well after more than four thousand years.

She searched for Jahn's presence as she saw his "great work" the rebuilt fungus and grain farm growing in the layers of silt and compost.

The fallen ceiling, which had fallen and nearly crushed her brother Dessa was removed, indeed pulverized by Jahn and his young students (her included) for the mixture of effluents, rock and compost they now used as soil. The wonder of the transparisteel ceiling that replaced the sheered rock that occurred with the glacier arriving to this high point. The way they structured the reconstruction allowed light into the room for the now combined growths since vegetables were added to the fungus. The light trickled through the ceiling along with the constant drips from condensation and the melt from above that allowed the glacier to slide on a small layer of water and pass light. Two air handling ducts circulated the naturally scrubbed air out to the settlement and drew the older air in for the plants to work their miracle.

"Quite the engineering trick don't you agree initiate Seniorita Jannma ?" Asked Norma as she entered the room with Jannma. "There are so many details in the design and execution." She shook her head in appreciation.

"I am glad it was made so we are safe in here once again. It is a wonder and more productive than ever." And Jannma reached out with the Force, checking the heat exhaust vents above that reformed the ice so it would no longer sheer off the rocky outcropping like what caused the cave in.

"And all this engineered by a nine year old." Norma shook her head.

"That nine year old is nearing thirteen and I do think Petre more than helped in the design and construction. Raisson and Vasco helped procure and place the panels and supports. It was a community effort, just as we all helped dig you out. Much as his alarm and determination held up the rock for the pocket you survived in, he needed all of us to get you out Seniora."

"I remember emerging to see you holding him shivering. We owe him much and his family." Her face showed thoughtfulness "Petre has trained his replacement abularyos and has been, ensuring our infrastructure is right and sustainable." Norma looked at Jannma "The two have suddenly been "energetic" in preparing us. They have been practicing some things in secret and go to themselves for long periods this week. Something is up I think." Norma looked at Jannma pointedly.

"I have started the warrior training to take my place among the Zeison Sha. It might be just Petre is old and Jahn is preparing to join me." Hoping fervently "I really expected him to be in my class, and was disappointed he was not there to push me harder, sooth me when I fail, and be there with me in triumph." Jannma replied "I am sure that is probably the answer."

"We will not survive without more children, we are getting old." Norma lamented. "Seeing you all leave is a sobering thought."

"I know this clan house is the oldest of all on Yanibar and yet still considered lost with us being in the most hostile environment and having most casualties upon founding. Every other settlement came from our ranks. The rest of the Sha thought we were dead for ages, they still do not know our location. But since the resistance was born at the port on the equatorial continent, we have added more warriors to it than any other clan. My tiyuhin and his outsider asawa are returning to raise their mgabata here. Those that stay will have more spontaneous births, others will be born, our traditions will continue. New blood has helped us." And Jannma looked around "I plan on returning one day to raise my mgabata, with my asawa ko, the Force be willing."

"The Force be willing." Norma repeated and then breathed "What brings our best and brightest down here today?"

"For me? It is a rest day to cherish. Plus Jahn mentioned maybe spending time with his water would balance my perspective, he says it teaches much." Then she smiled "I can confess I paid more attention to the process, not the lessons of water as Jahn calls them."

"He is speaking now, in more than that howl of his that warned us to cover up." Norma noted. "That should make his explanations easier on the ears."

"He used to only use the Force and with slaps and gestures, then his airy whisper appeared near the end of our duty in the well. He taught my brother and I the work, it should be interesting how his instruction has changed."

"Well you should get going, he was in the new siphon chamber teaching them the draw." Norma pointed to the stairs.

Jannma began walking down the hall to the stairs and began to walk the one hundred thirty meters of stairs up to the siphon chamber. Then remembering the written instructions she received when she started the water duties, broke into a jog. She reached the room to see the pair of initiates struggling to lift the water.

"Kooyah! Problems muchachos?" she asked with a smile as they dropped the siphon venturi.

"Seniorita Jannma!" the six year olds cried and came over, one chico Dean, one chica Allyssa.

"Should you have dropped the vacuum you were creating?" Jannma asked.

"Senior Jahn is down below working with an obstruction. So this was essentially practice." Dean replied to Jannma's nod.

"Jahn thought you might show, just his description of when was more…. "Sometime this week", an indefinite." Allyssa squeeked "It is good to see you tiyahin." And she hugged her aunt.

"Well then I shall go down to the deeping pool to talk to him, you two stay out of trouble." With that, Jannma retraced her steps, but stopped, why had she not sensed him, his caress, the swirling tendrils in the Force as he marked all nearing him. The sheer noise he created in the Force was absent, but why? As she started back down she reached the "deeping pool" from which they brought water. She saw his gear placed carefully by the door as if expecting no problems and then she felt his presence swirl furiously like a BOMB going off, he was in a battle! an image of a monster silhouette with him.

"Aswang!" and Jannma sounded the alarm "BERBEROKA IN THE DEEPING!" she shouted in the Force and from her lungs. Her new diskblade flew to her hand trying to find the right point of attack. The creature was definitely waging a war under the water with Jahn as she felt its pain over and over as the water boiled in response. A tentacle came out to snatch her. One pass of her diskblade came out and ended that threat to her. She felt the creature's severe pain and Jahn crested for a breath. A quick feeling of thanks arrived from Jahn with an image of her viewing the future hit her like a splash before he was pulled under.

Jannma calmed herself and fully stepped herself into this aspect of the Force without doubt, without fear for the first time in her life. She saw three visions clearly, Jahn and his spear in the pool with the berberoka, her beside him diskblade in hand in one. She saw two other echoes, both easier one running and the other just letting her blade fly from here but …. She then heard the clan mobilizing, help was on the way and with a deep breath she dove in to the pool.

Once in the pool Jannma saw what Jahn was trying to accomplish, he was wielding a knife stabbing the tentacle that grabbed him again and using a spear to push away from the mouth as he tried to concentrate and make roiling pressurized water under the creature to force it up. Ichor and blood filled the water, hindering visibility and if something was not done soon it would be a fight in blackness. She did not feel the creature at all she noticed. She released her diskblade to free Jahn and then strafe the beast from the bottom. In reaction it rose to the combined blaster fire from the clan killing it.

Jahn looked exhausted as he came toward the surface, Jannma recalled her diskblade, grabbed him with the Force moving him to the surface and swam back to the surface herself.

Life lines and buoys hurled out from the edge as Petre stood on the edge of the pool with concern all over his face as he drew the young adepts in. The other adults on the edge drew in the beast with grappling hooks.

As they were pulled in the two young adults looked at each other with affection and relief, and once up on the edge hugged earnestly. Until Jannma's emotions changed and she started smacking him on the back punctuating her words to him.

"DON'T" smack "YOU" smack "EVER" smack "DO" smack "THAT" smack "AGAIN!" Jahn just continued to hold her and soon she felt his calm and caring in a surge that all force sensitives felt.

"Not for nuthin, but it evaded my senses and sight, almost like it was a trap." And pointing to the two tentacles on the surface. "It is not like here I have ever been subtle reading and drawing the Force, allowing it to pass through. That thing" he pointed "hid. That small tentacle was the clog in the siphon, it must have been detached. I speared it and had just removed it when the berberoka decided I was lunch. I did not even see what the clog was when I was grabbed." And he shrugged his shoulders. "Did you sense it before I called?" with that he looked to Jannma. A concept of this being a creature of the dark side crystalized to all, which fit the legends the elders told.

"No I did not, I am sorry." Jannma pulled back and looked at him while Jahn soothed her feelings that she had not sensed it, her desire to protect him and the loss she would have felt without him echoing from her thoughts.

"Your thoughts betray you, I think you have learned much today INITIATE, I think two weeks extra training with Senior Petre should help calm you and deal with the probability one of you dies before the other." Old Vasco her mentor added.

"I understand your feelings for Jahn, I know he reciprocates, indeed he trusts you completely." Petre replied slowly "Yet because of that trust, he feels no panic, no worry. Where does he place his trust? Answer that question."

Jahn released some of the hug to look her in the eye "I meant not for this to be the lesson for you in the well, no idea this would happen, but it is a good lesson, the armor of our faith and belief in family the others discarded. We can then learn from the water other things at another time." And he looked at her expectantly.

"I do not know." Jannma started to feel ashamed, so Jahn shook her.

"Look inside, replay life, you have heard what you seek. Place yourself at ease and listen to the past." Jahn softly said looking deep in her eye. In her mind she started to hear Jahn's speech after the delivery. "I TRUST THE FORCE COMPLETELY" echoed in her head.

"JAHN! THAT WAS CHEATING!" Petre shouted to get their attention "And who do we cheat when we do such things?" Petre said sternly.

"The recipient of the cheat." Jahn answered with no tinge of regret.

"Then that is the answer?" Jannma asked as the adults moved the creature up the passage leaving the two initiates and their instructors standing on the edge. Jahn however had one of his eyes open meditations before smiling.

"Well sir, how can you fault me?" Jahn looked at the instructors. "I believe you sometimes reinforce your lectures the same way."

"Searching the Force for the right response Jahn? I do not know whether to be impressed, or frightened by the prospect." Old Vasco chuckled. "Very well, I admit my repetitiveness and coming back to reinforce a concept. Point made although I think Petre disagrees, his thinking that Jannma might have gained more understanding by struggling to learning it herself. I agree with your hint though." And Vasco turned to Jannma "Yes Jannma the answer is, put properly, He Trusts the Light in the Force in you as much as he trusts it in him." turning to Jahn "am I correct?" to which Jahn nodded while continuing to look in Jannma's eyes as they held each other. "Good, I have others to attend to, Force Be With You." Vasco stepped back to leave.

"Force Be With You" the other three replied in unison with a bow Vasco returned in acknowledgement. A few deep breaths later and the kids were still holding each other.

"Well, break it up you two. Time to continue your duties and studies. Jahn, check on your two students. Jannma you stay with me, Thank you Sir Vasco."

"You are welcome, I do not think in the annals I have any two Force sensitives closer or more talented than these two. Petre, I leave them in your hands for today." With that Vasco walked out to the bows of all three.

"Jahn, I thought you were to check on them, PHYSICALLY." Petre barked sternly, finally breaking the two apart.

Jahn continued looking deep int Jannma's soul "I am glad the Force moved in you to come today Jannma. Your timing was fortunate for me, I owe you my life today." Jahn kissed her lightly and took his leave walking briskly to the siphon room.

This comment changed Petre's demeanor somewhat as he looked at Jannma and defocused his eyes for a short time.

"I take it all this is the whole truth?" Petre asked Jannma who seemed to be regaining her composure. "So, Jahn asked you down here, why?"

"On the recent Diskblade Alliance resupply delivery, that little jaunt you never tell him why we do it" she jabbed "the call came in late and just before the storm. During the trip, he chided me, many times and offered to show me what I had not learned from the water." Jannma replied.

"And that was all?"

"It was Sir, Jahn said there are many lessons to be learned in this study."

"What was the context?"

"He said it teaches so much and makes one self sufficient, as you know sometimes it is what he does not say that is the key and thing you need to fill in."

"Ok, well I can teach that…. The things unsaid are to trust in the light for sufficiency. His other lesson was to follow this route." and he parsed his words carefully "You do remember the base art of sensing the now and the dissolved substances. So concentrate on what is in the water now." and he observed her reaching out with the Force and sensing the substances. "Good, now what do we need that information for?"

"Proper lining of the sluices to use natural means of water purification on the way to the holding tank. That way we use the Force less in changing the water states and get impurities out with less energy. More work, less action, conserving resources for all contingencies." Jannma replied.

"And do you ever recall running out of the coals or aggregate?" to which Jannma nodded "What if there was a way to look at what you will need for the next day? How would you propose to find out?"

"Looking at the eddies and currents, building a fluid model and when you calculate the substances in the pool .."

"Those are the scientific ways and given the variables, are those accurate or estimations?"

"Estimations as the concentrations vary, where you need guidance from the Force."

"But it is dependent on your original readings and many times, inaccurate correct?"

"It was Sir."

"What if you asked the Force in the water?"

"The what huh?"

"Seek the answer from the Force in the water, seek the answer in the sluice, the needs of the near future should be clear." Petre answered "The Force is in all life, it knows its needs better than we do. It is no different than what you will be taught to utilize the Force in combat. And it flows closer tighter and quieter. You make fewer ripples by merely listening to the ripples from things around you. Like the Togrunta, which is where I learned to model the lesson, Jahn just picked it up swiftly with full acceptance. Did you sense him at all coming down here?"

"No, I can honestly say I was surprised in that." Jannma replied "I think I have got it now, I guess I need practice it." and started to relax to meditate on it.

"Wait! First things first. Emotions, we need to go back to those. You were in a strengthening or dangerous place depending on your decision forward." Petre stressed with concern "Do you fear losing Jahn?"

"I do not understand? I will not lose him because we are meant to be. I could not conscience harm to him I could prevent. I think that is like my feelings toward all though, just deeper." And she deliberated looking at Petre's frown "I am attracted to him on so many levels, sometimes I do leave caution and calm at my cot when it comes to him." and she got a wry grin "Just the other day I demanded he tell me if you were forcing him to sleep by the water in here." At which mention Petre scoffed "I offered him a place in my room, early and young we may be." Petre started looking displeased "But he said he sleeps where he sleeps by choice." Petre nodded "He has been my best friend since I had the first bad feeling I know and now associate with a warning in the Force. He interpreted the Force better and showed me how to deal with the snakes that set up a nest near my home hatch. He did not need to say a thing but his carrying the poisonous ones out and bringing the little mammals in that kept the snakes away for good spoke for him. I could feel it was just because he wished me safe, he cared and used that care for everything he did there."

"He pacified the poisonous ones. Did he ever tell you how they got there?" Petre asked.

"I just assumed they came naturally, why? what do you know?" Jannma looked at Petre strangely.

"If you promise never to tell, for the elders have dealt with it, after all, our culture permits no blood debts. The story you will learn is a story about what happens when that taboo is broken." To which she nodded before Petre continued. "Remember, he brought the last one to me after he removed the rest of the nest." And he said measuredly as she nodded "They were there to hurt, kill or scare you and your mom, for the perceived injuries your brother caused to the large boy Stocc. His whole family was in on it." To her gasp "Stocc and his family are out there somewhere as we left them on Laverstral, with no knowledge of this place's location. They were shunned for their teachings of avarice and vengeance."

"Jahn knew nothing when he had me stop as we went home from school?"

"He merely felt and reacted as he is so prone to do." Petre nodded. "I think he always listens and reacts because the Force listens and reacts to him." and Petre looked at her again "It was that day, when you felt what he felt, he knew, he reported to me you were sensitive but unaware of it. He said you had a bad feeling about the same time he did. He felt your unease which combined with his alerted him to the danger. That day, he set you on your path to be a Zeison Sha. He told us as he sat with us elders and played with the water, whispering in his splashes what he had done and presenting the snake to us. And we took our actions." Petre looked at her before continuing.

"Do you know why he speaks to the Force more than people? It was the first to listen to him and speak back in ways he understood. I think he relies too much on the Force's translation and insight." And he made a hand cleansing gesture. There, now you know all the mysteries of how Jahn bonded you to the Zeison Sha a full year before we had planned on testing you. So tell me about your point of view of the day Stocc cemented his exile outside the school hall."

"It makes sense now to me, Stocc and his followers decided to pick on him and when verbal taunts were ignored, they figured rocks would do." She scoffed "Teens picking on a mere child of five. He stopped the rocks with the Force and simply dropped them to the ground which meant they needed to use their fists. So I used the martial arts my father teaches to defend him as he stood stoically. The others just let Stocc fight me once I defended Jahn. I felt the Force join me so many times in that fight where it had not done so before and would not until much later."

"That was Jahn working with you and your Force. He saw the mismatch and acted to balance the conflict. He is still truly grateful for your intersession then, like he was today."

"Why is that?" Jannma looked interested.

"Remember how he acted when he could not speak, only whisper? He was unable to control his vocals and he, because of frustration, an inability to call out for help or to talk someone down, he would have been consumed by a blind rage, madness, the darkside would have joined, it would have happened right then, only deadlier." Petre began and was interrupted by Jahn's return.

"My gratitude then was like with the berberoka, I would have flown to the dark side, immersed in its rage. I knew all too well how to end the fight quickly, fatally, in both instances." And he took Jannma by the hand. "In truth, both times you saved my life, I will never forget and I will always cherish the memory." And he looked into her being with his eyes "Should we ever find our way to becoming soul mates, I would be honored and LOVE to be yours." Both Jannma and Petre gasped at this pronouncement before noticing a sadness in Jahn. "But we will not travel the same path and may not ever get to the same place. I am willing to risk it for the future of your mgabata …."

"Of course you will take the path that is right for you, but you will be Zeison Sha, and I hope for that future as well."

"Father, her best lesson for today dovetails what you were aiming for. It is the one she willingly took to save me and then the path to tomorrow becomes clearer for her." he looked at Jannma "Without so much as a panic emotion, you still used "need", without desperation to break into the next minute, a noisy and deliberate act in the Force. It is now something you have already accomplished. I am surprised he diddled with speech before cluing you in to what you did. You accepted the three paths presented; do nothing and be safe, join me or hurl the diskblade as hard as you could, kill the monster and with me in its tentacle, me as well. Even though the future was foggy you saw that. It is the key to our passive future training. Instead of reaching out with your feelings as they teach in defense, you let the feelings of others in, for the first time. Thought leads action in all cases. That is the mystery of the water, and the lessons the bacteria and all teach, looking and seeing the future silent in the Force, like the ripples or scent. Intent has motive forces that create waves in the Force. Intent is a future act, potential energy stored and available, the future is palpable, especially in the near now."

Petre merely looked at them both, as the understanding came to Jannma. "You see father, I did not cheat, for she already learned and accepted the lesson, just she did not know it yet. She trusted the Force to guide her completely, and acted on the information the Force presented clear and fresh. So tell me how that is cheating?"

"Put that way, none, it is like explaining an experiment. One merely has to frame the reference."

"Would you have remembered it and associated the lesson with me Jannma in either case? Would you have the desire to remember and keep it in your soul from now one if you had worked on it or do my explanations help, or is it immaterial?"

"I think this is the most vivid way for me to remember and if our teachers are right, one that I can hold and armor us for the future if, we agree that all is still transient, for the Force transits all." Jannma recited her lines from Vasco.

"One day during my time with you, make a written report on what you just spit out and apply it to this situation as well." Petre ordered, "Since my son has the floor on this and learned it so well, teach her how you came to this in the well. I have other duties, I have only two conditions."

"And they are?" the two teens said in unison blushing as the information flowed to them.

"Clothes on, body parts to yourselves. Yes I remember teen hormones." Petre walked away with a grin.

"There are deeper intimacies." Jahn began.

"OK MAKE THAT THREE THINGS NOW. WOULD YOU LIKE TO GET MORE CREATIVE AND MAKE IT FOUR?" shouted the retreating Petre, "telekinetic teens, no wonder we have so many issues with the precocious."

 _Notes, I took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much._

 _Kuya= brother but drawing it out in a kooyaah is a greeting, like hey bro! and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture._

 _Abularyo=doctor and herbalist, in this use I am putting it as a medical doctor that believes in chiropractic and expert pharmacologist. It runs as a much lower tech and is slower than bacta wielding medical droids but still complete heals. Think about medicines stimulating stem cells._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. I hope I can make it at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	3. Chapter 3 Evasion Plot

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is" what if Luke and Leia did not happen and your Characters were the main ones?". The time frame is BBY 4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Yanibar**

 **Original Colony**

 **4 BBY**

"What do you have there Jahn?" Petre asked as he entered their abode.

"A note, from Raisson, he dropped it in my boxes "The Empire is searching for children of Jedi"." Jahn sighed and shook his head "Father, this changes our timetable, because although the Zeison Sha tradition comes from hidden Jedi, I am the only one on the planet who is a first generation." Jahn took a deep breath before continuing

"Father, I have dreams of planets destroyed. Somewhere the Empire is building something to do that. The rebellion are the only opponent with the resources to stop them, and they will need help from people like me."

"Jahn, you are going to need more skills especially stealth if we are to find the Rebels."

"I know Father. I… may have brought it on, this note, the way I stir the Force and focus."

"Then you need to let someone else move your water from now on, I will have the pump and filtration installed as a backup." Petre held up his hands "You have trained your replacements with a steady, calm hand, if impersonal." And Petre walked up to sit on the futon beside him "You have trained those older than you who have moved on and our youngest, the time has come to pass the job to others."

"I can only be myself, besides we did have fun and learn much." To his father's smile.

"I am ready to tell you about the reality we will face when we leave." and Jahn's eyes grew focused while his tendrils spread wide in the Force. "The Empire purged the Jedi with their clones and Sith. Your mother told me that there is a rule of two for Sith but, it is conceivable, indeed probable, that both leader and subordinate have their own back up students to slip in on the off chance it becomes a power struggle. And to her tales, it always will become a power struggle. The old Sith way was an army but, that much anger and selfishness leads to disunity. This is the way the Fallen Sha behave, many replacements to be used up. She believed only a few medical staff and support adepts who were not knights of the republic were able to find a way to escape. Your mother was one of those, but not the only one." And Petre drew a sad breath.

"Not all Jedi were killed, some were turned, becoming lackeys of a different sort, those replacement students I mentioned. The Empire missed a few who did not turn, but they are scarcer and the Force dream you are experiencing and that note extrapolates to some of their offspring being drawn to the Rebels now that they have grown. It will not be easy, for the Empire is devious may decide to use the Rebellion as a trap, or a recruiting tool. This was the lesson of the Clone Wars. The path you may choose, there will be loss, are you prepared? It will be hard."

"Doing what is right, fulfilling your destiny, never is easy. The resistance our people offer, is a delaying action, one that will eventually bring the Empire here with force and equipment our small resistance is unable to deal with. We of the Zeison Sha tradition, can no longer hide from the dark side, they will come for us and hunt us, I feel that in my bones. Our cultural feeling like the destruction of the Jedi was justified, because we were abandoned, is unbecoming of our tradition. Just as the Jedi deemed it safer to separate life and family, creating orphans loyal to them only is unbecoming of their legacy." Turning to his father "We are the break in the wind, the purity of the water, the security from the beasts, we are Zeison Sha guardians in the Force." He stated with complete conviction.

"Now, I would be honored to benefit from your experience. Teach me how to survive out there, not attract attention and find the rebels. This fight is coming to us and we will not be prepared. Therefore someone, unbiased needs to go out there and help them, take the fight to the Empire."

"You realize…"

"That both traditions need reformed? Yes! Will there be someone out there like us trained as a Jedi would? Yes! Both paths need to let go of our darker instincts and petty grievances. It shall make us all stronger and safer going forward. I foresee less centralization that would help as well, listening to Neilon our tech guru, I heard the concept of "mirrored servers", "cloud storage" and "distributed client servers". I think that is the model a hierarchy for the New Living Force adepts and training could take. Not dogmatic and forever the same under one leader, that is the Emperor model."

"And the Sha tradition and decentralization infuses with the command structure of the New Jedi tradition strengthening the Force adepts. I like it." Petre smiled.

"Smaller populations make the most progress in evolution or so our sciences teach." Jahn admitted with a smile. "There is the added benefit that wandering people looking to help, advise and aid verses the police policies of the Jedi will create a better bond of community, much like we have here. We have no police, all militia and yet laws." And he thought about it "Less adversarial and judgmental, would change and give people less to rail against."

"Have you considered how government should be changed too?" Petre chuckled.

"Gosh no! I cannot see much beyond how you behaved as an elder. Political leadership is not my fate or talent. So for government beyond loose faith, I have no views."

"For the trip" Jahn held something up chuckling "What do you think of the synthrope balls and my blunt training disks?"

"What is that for?" pointing to the synthrope tied in intricate balls.

"A defensive weapon." and he bounced one to his dad where he exploded it in the Force around his father wrapping him up and unwrapping.

"That will do in some situations where you can concentrate and wrap it. Best used against those without training, for anyone else would stop it."

"I know, its one evolution from quick glue."

"Glue would be better for troopers in a way but do not get too cute, use it as an escape device."

"Because the dark side would love to cut down the helpless."

"Exactly! Well, I have no lightsaber, and feel that is something that draws unneeded attention, but this electro staff has served me well. Not that uncommon for the "outer rim roustabout" look I will be aiming for." Petre smiled at the thought. "I will be your Grandfather and have my diskblade. You carry the staff. Remember it is not a spear."

"But with those four sticks we are going to practice… for the eventuality of conflict?"

"You will learn the combined basic experience my love, your mother, taught me about Jedi fight training and what I taught her about Sha ways…. I am too old to advance you much there."

First he explained the basics of the weapons, and a few basic forms for Jahn to work on. Then Petre began the real work, sorting through the basic cues, courtesy and norms others took for granted. They were mostly from his experience as a set of eyes for the Zeison Sha in the Kalat arm. "The real weapons of invisibility and unremarkability you will need most. Should you find yourself in the Smuggler's Run I imagine my student Xulin will still be there. If you are alone, seek her out for combat and surveillance training before continuing on your path."

"Father, I think this is going to take more work than moving water for me to get used to dealing with people."

"Well, it is not in your nature to stare making eye contact, it will mark you as a target unless you walk with confidence. Then they will leave you alone and thus not an easy target. Follow the Force and act like you belong there." Petre continued "This is what an Imperial looks like, Navy, Army and Stormtrooper" and he held up a data pad "be respectful and do not smile like a drunk fool to them, they expect deference or fear. Though it does not fit you learn, to create a mask, show fear when prompted by the Force. Just like when you try to pass as having normal emotions…"

 _Notes, I took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much._

 _Kuya= brother but drawing it out in a kooyaah is a greeting, like hey bro! and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. I hope I can make it at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	4. Chapter 4 Final days in Tahanan

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is"what if Luke and Leia did not happen". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Yanibar**

 **Original Colony**

 **3.25 BBY**

Jannma's graduating to the Zeisson Sha post ceremony.

The Clan lined up as the new Zeison Sha Warrior Jannma Bernal walked to each one, thanking them for their time and giving the ceremonial pledge to each with just a few words as she felt necessary. Until she reached Jahn who was at the end as usual.

"Oh Jahn! I will miss you already the most and cannot wait until you join me out there."

"I uh… thanks?" Jahn said with a cocked smile.

"Next year it is your turn kuya! I will work hard to learn how to best sharpen your skills." Jannma beamed while Jahn looked uncomfortable as usual in a group. "Just think, I get to be your senior this time, unlike when we worked water! Until the mentoring finishes and I break training and get assigned duties. I will wear you out so you will be the best like me!"

"Right, about that, projection much? I mean the future is in motion, we have no telling how it will play out." Jahn sighed and then did something unusual for him, not so much with her but in a crowd and locked eyes while holding her cheeks. "My memories of you are secure, safe and complete. Should more come, I will not say these will not color the future, but stand alone. What will be, will be." And he went from caring to totally serious "The moments you live in, guide the same, take each individually. Remember love, do not dwell. Remember duty, do not let it bind you in absolutes. Obey the Force, find joy and a place in it, there it will keep the dark side at bay."

"I will, and I await you in time." Jannma kissed him in front of the clan "The Force be with you."

"The Force be with you and may you become Sunshine." And Jahn put almost his entire being into his blessing which settled on her like a shield.

That provoked another kiss, a long one, declarative before the clan, Jannma marked him as her future with the kiss. Breaking it she hugged him allowing his jelly legs time to recover (she thought from the kiss and the love she flowed into him). Straightening with a wink she went to show her next trainer her diskblade, as his father's eyebrows raised high.

"She has sincere and loving feelings for you, no longer as a mentor, or someone to guard, but as a future mate." Petre sighed "You did not tell her?"

"The future spins father, and dark forces mass, what I cannot see, I will not penetrate… yet." Jahn held up a hand "I did slip her a note as vague as my vision to gird her and warn her. Because if I told her she would be at my side right now."

"You should tell her in person, upfront, it is a test of your ability to communicate."

"That serves us… in slipping away….. how?" Jahn whispered as he did as an equal to his dad. "She would join us or dog us and this forces her to look after her skills, her health, her mission, safer for me this time period. The path is clear there, there are forces watching the movements of populace. They are looking for a Jedi's child! That means they search for me! Raisson's note proves it." Jahn took a deep breath "Reaching the smugglers unannounced is the prime goal."

"The blessing, you bestowed, the Force will sustain it?"

"It …. Seems like it would remain in her memory, I hope it lights her spirit when darkness calls. Sometimes that is the best thing about a memory, the warmth it gives us when we are cold within." And the teacher and adept made their way home.

Jannma, hours away and still excited by her promotion did one more check of her gear at the consolidation point.

"AHHTAY!" Her brother Darrin called to wave her on for boarding just as she finished her check and she found a note in her pocket. She slowly walked up the ramp, boarding the Phoenix Hawk that would take her to Ablerin where she would begin her destiny.

Asawa Ko, I shall not arrive to your destination on the same route… something is wrong … I will send word when I can.

Yours forever in the Force

 **Yanibar**

 **Original Colony**

 **3.09 BBY**

It was Jahn's last day before leaving, he had one more preparation before he slipped away….

He made his way to the cave he and his father were preparing, pushing a repulsor lift full of salvaged durasteel. When he reached the cave he looked it over in the Force, where would these beams and panels do the most good

So he made his way to the most Senior Zeison Sha mentor.

"Sir Vasco?" Jahn greeted the man with a bow.

"Sir Jahn, your presence honors me." The aging man greeted formally.

"Sir Vasco, I am not.." and Vasco waved him silent.

"Worthy? Skilled? Ready? Nonsense! Your presence proves otherwise! Others with talent wish that designation, those without wisdom. When talent and wisdom comes together, the honorary applies." Vasco smiled and bowed to Jahn's discomfort.

"Well, Sir," he gulped and regained his composure "I have had a vision." And Vasco waited patiently "I foresee the Empire developing a weapon, an Armageddonal Act Weapon, a world obliterator." He looked at Vasco expectantly "What will be will be, but I have a proposed protection." Which raised the eyebrows of the elder when the holo plans activated in his hand. "Simply put we disassemble the original landing craft of the colony, the one we use as a museum, and use the cryo pods in it in this" he produced a datapad "cave. Pack it in, store food, and reinforce it in the ways this holo shows and this community may survive unnoticed once again."

"You are thinking, cloaked in the very hardest rock on the planet, our settlement becomes an asteroid should the planet be destroyed?"

"Survive, adapt and overcome, that is the Zeison Sha way."

"Ok, it will be done, for I suspect you are leaving soon." Which Jahn was almost surprised but smiled.

"I knew you and my initiates could get it done, I had planned on doing it myself. Indeed the cave in question is quite ready, all that lacks is finishing up. I pray it is not needed but, it is better safe than sorry."

"I had already started on the disassembly anyway. We will do what we can and Force be willing, we will be ready to continue our tradition." Vasco hugged Jahn "I am pleased by your conscientiousness and foresight. It does you service, ensure that you do not fall into dark feelings should the worst happen because one cannot do it all. Remember that above all." Vasco smiled "You and this incredible generation are our gift to the Force, I am honored to be of service."

"I will keep your lessons and memory in my heart." Jahn declared, with that the conversation ended and Jahn left to continue his packing to leave, probably forever.

 _Notes, I took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse ko= my_

 _Kuya= brother Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. I hope I can make it at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	5. Chapter 5 Voorcat bloodied

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is"what if Luke and Leia did not happen". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Yanibar**

 **3 BBY**

It took one month of walking for Jahn and his father to feel they had slipped away unnoticed or at least unpursued. The zigs and zags of their pilgrimage, always with one goal, teach Jahn to be as quiet in the Force as a normal refugee travelling before they hit the space lanes. The wandering among the bazaars of spaceports had garnered them a few new items blasters with the ammunition to go with them, vibro knives and time to slip away and practice marksmanship and defense MOSTLY unaided by the Force.

"This is training was developed by Hae Lii, it is how she avoided detection. Use the passive sense and its cures to observation without the drawing in and focus of the Force. Let your mindfulness training be crossed over." Petre stated over and over in the sign language and whispers out from camp. Jahn's progress was surprisingly (given his over reliance and sheer immersion of his previous habits) a Jedi mind trick except on his own. To still the reactions unless there was no further option Jahn just cued his actions from others.

They were on the last caravan they were taking before they started space hopping from the space port out when they ran across voorcats to protect the caravan from. Jahn, using a mirror signaled Petre to be wary as his macrobinoculars picked up the movement against the winds first. Petre got the bantha herders together in a defensive set in the center awaiting the stalk they knew would come.

The decoy cat came stalking toward Petre slowly while Jahn readied his rifle for the confrontation.

" _Intent is potential energy, it guides your defenses."_ Came to Jahn and he did not even need to reach out and extend his feelings. He swiftly killed eight of the ten on his side before he had to draw and activate his staff. Voorcats are tough animals, but all predators, and especially this sort in this environment know two things, one for the pack to survive they retreat when resistance is determined enough. Once his electro staff was out he feinted and flipped one cat into the other before sweeping another blow that halted the advance and bruised them. Blaster fire singing their fur discouraged them further reminding them of their second survival lesson, they had eight fresh kills of their kind to feast on just at the gully and a defensible spot to feast. One hearty retreat howl later and they both disappeared.

Jahn sensed passively the fight here was over ran as fast as his muscles would allow, vaulting using his extinguished staff to the top of the bantha on his side , over the ring then vault up the next bantha to his father's battle. Quickly activating the staff he hit each of the alpha voorcats flinging them yowling over the ridge.

Panting hard the goggled and dusk masked youth turned to his dad, two dead voorcats near him. "Guess" pant pant "the dinner" pant pant "has changed."

"Indeed." Replied Petre as he turned showing he had not gone unscathed revealing deep rips across his chest and abdomen. Jahn immediately waved to two herders who stood guard as he set his father down and quickly tended his injuries.

"Been a while since any voorcat laid a claw on me." Grumbled the old man as the three others there grinned beneath their masks. Jahn swiftly applied the antiseptic and foam bandage before administering a painkiller.

The herd mistress came up and pointed "Them's fancy meds, where'd ya get them?"

"They come from a consolidation point on the south continent." Was Jahns swift head down reply "Best stuff we have found."

"South continent eh? Heard they had some fancy shroom paste there. Word is the apothecary even supplies the Diskblade Alliance," and she looked out of his goggles with intent. "Like we all do." She finished with meaning.

"Did not know that! Just know Abuelo and I been hunting and trappin and gatherin all over the lands making our way and came across this stuff." The Force was hinting hard to Jahn and he checked his "swirl" to see if it was active, it only reached out one kilometer. With a soft groan and look at his father's face he quieted the Force with a calm request. "Can I get a hand here?" he asked and the herd mistress pointed to one of her subordinates to help Jahn lift Petre so they could march back into camp.

"Only five more days until we get to Shastra and our herd gets to market." She looked Petre over "Old man though he is, he pulls his own weight, Yanibar's rules ya know."

"I imagine I could help the cook prepare and cure the meat from these two." Petre answered.

"Aye, and another seven from the other side. We'll feast on one tonight." The herd mistress laughed "That should keep ya busy for the five days!"

"Seven, we killed…"

"I dropped eight Abuelo, so yeah, ten dead."

"That was the largest pack I have heard of." Petre looked a bit bewildered as the pain meds took hold.

"Aye old man, voorcats been making big packs and covering big ground. We took four more with blaster fire on either end. We just been lucky the past few weeks."

"Interesting, if I were a scientist this would intrigue me."

"What interests me is that's first tell you have on it." The herdmistress commented before spinning on her heel to return to her camp. "Ya'll be spending the night in my tent and forgoing guard watch."

Later after Jahn and three drovers brought in all the remaining carcasses the voorcats left, Petre was regaled with the tale of his Grandson.

"Kid was a flat out sniper! Heard zaht zat four times as he mowed them down!"

"Eight shots eight down and then he pulled that staff as he came up, zapped and flipped the howler right onto another in mid pounce!"

"Then jabbed the other like the staff was a spear!"

As the tales recounted the whole bantha vaulting experience complete with renditions of Jahn's grunts the Heard mistress turned to Petre.

"Bout time for you two to turn in my friendly Voorcat slayers." And she raised a mug to the drovers "Ya'll liked that so much I'll thank you kindly to keep an eye out for the rest of the pack, our friends here earned a good nights sleep!" with that Jahn helped Petre into her tent as she held the flap open.

"Wind's picking up, might take seven days to Shastra if my bones are telling right." She said as she flipped the switch on some air moving device. Jahn however was not buying it, he had not been this close for this long to her the whole trip, but since she crested the lip of the gully while he tended his father, he had sensed her Trained connection to the Force, plain as the nose on her face.

"Best fighting I seen since a young Sha named Jannma came through here with her Kuya about year ago. Makes me wonder if the pieces I found are true Petre, you and yer boy going sneaking off on some sort of vision quest."

"L'Arel?" Petre asked in a groan, "that you?"

"I have been bustin up inside all wonderin when to spring the news I am still not dead! Still broken hearted, but not dead, so now my old mentor and his young boy, trying to be quiet the Force no less, come a wanderin with me to Shastra." And she looked at Jahn "So this is the Jedi's son the Imps be after." She whistled in wonder. "An they be right….. kid, ya gonna have to be calm longer to go un announced even out here. That Force presence ya produce in full form gonna gather a bunch of attention in the wrong places."

"L'Arel, do us a favor and forget you saw us ok?" Petre rasped weakly.

"I am never alone, because the Force is my ally." She began.

"I am never defenseless, because the Force is my shield." Petre answered.

"I am never helpless because the Force is my tool." Jahn finished.

"You had to ask" and she tsk tsked Petre "But it is wise you have not reached dotage yet. Of course I will keep the secret, will even ensure my waggy mouth drovers shut up too. You just keep him quiet in Shastra and we'll be fine." She chuckled "You know Petre, you want to keep him quiet, you might want to use the Force as a tool. He did not get stupid obvious in front of people with Zeison Sha brothers and sisters jumping the whole herd.." Jahn cut her off.

"Jumping the herd would have been foolish in this wind."

"..but he did not show himself until you got in trouble. You still have your blade, use it if needed!" and she chuckled "Ha! Kid is smart and creative in the best Zeison Sha tradition, I like that!" she looked him over "Only gone a month and still a string bean! Ya need more muscle!"

"Food needs upgrading," Jahn cocked his head "So the fan makes a noise stopping eavesdropping eh?"

"You trained him well, why did you not do this well for me when I was your initiate!"

"He listens deep." Petre deadpanned to L'Arel's laughter.

"I guess I deserved it, so Sir Jahn, you guys up to anything? Worth me cashing out?"

"When we are, I'll let you know, so you can do something about it." Jahn sighed.

"Tis all I ask, just ship me a box to this address, I'll understand and meet at the Run. Maybe even piss little Xulin off a touch." Then she looked fondly at Petre lightly touching his ribs before drawing a healing flow. Jahn looked intently at the subtlety with heightened interest.

"My men know about me, suspect the kid but all that fake panting might have them thinking otherwise." She looked at them "I'll do my best and we'll get ya where ya goin. Now get some well deserved rest."

 _Notes, I took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse ko= my_

 _Kuya= brother Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. I hope I can make it at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	6. Chapter 6 Avoiding Slavery

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is"what if Luke and Leia did not happen to be the main characters?". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Road to the Space Lanes**

 **3 BBY**

"So Old man, we gonna start the irregulars again?" L'Arel asked Petre conspiratorially after she was seated on the third freighter they flew in space available seats (Space A).

"I have no plans, beyond helping the kid get as far in as I can. The goal is maybe Excarga or someplace like Roon or further. This job search takes time." Then Petre turned to the old Maskri woman "Explain to me when we invited you?"

"Oh I'd say it was somewhere between this rib and that one." She poked him in the side where his injury healed openly flirting with him to remove suspicion. "Plus I relish the opportunity to go to Kratovas. I have family there remember."

"I remember, why do you ask about irregulars?"

"It only takes your clan one week in Sha Kalan to test out before heading to Shastra to join the Alliance. So what is the hurry unless you are doing your own thing again?" She whispered keeping the flirt scam up.

"Jahn does his own thing, all he needs is guidance or show him once. When he asks that is. I just teach or demonstrate and he does. Did you see him and his touch surrounding yours when you healed my ribs and abdomen?" He whispered back.

"I had your well being in my hands and on my mind, so no I paid attention to what I was doin. Like you taught." L'Arel whispered to Petre hands caressing his ribs.

"That was something I learned to sense, it is simply what his mind conceives, the Force achieves. He grew up playing in the Force, he learned just by watching and listening. Philosophy and explanations is all he ever needs. Trust him and comfort him, that's all I do. There is not a wiff of the dark side and he is efficient with his emotions."

"That's something I have never heard before, what is that?" she asked softly.

"He cares about everyone but he is my clan's son through and through. He does what he can and that is enough. He would probably move the sun for Jannma though."

"I remember her, sweet kid, powerful and near fearless. She and Darrin did a run with me, she used her full arsenal and your kid equaled her, better if you consider he deliberately let two live. That is one huge pack of voorcats over that stretch. I mostly loose one or two bantha there."

"You keep your eyes open, Jahn just stiffened." Petre whispered in her ear.

They were not the only passengers, about six Zygerrians in enviro suits carrying their helmets and tools, another twenty miners carrying tools were aboard as well.

The pilot, a stunning Zeltran woman with pink hair came down the aisles checking everyone's seats, unusual but it occurred to Jahn she was scoping out her next bedpartner or some sort of conquest as he watched a martial arts movie on a datapad.

"So how old is this one?" she asked touching Jahn as he slowly turned his face to hers.

"Thirteen winters." Jahn answered looking at her perfection.

"Whatya watchin?" She remained there, her jumpsuit said Shay Lin.

"'A Knight for a Ranger to Remember' a wild tale." He answered.

"I love that movie! Especially the love scenes, brief though they are."

"I fast forward through them, they take up two hours of the six hour movie." Jahn replied.

"Like I said, amateurs, too short. And its all simulated and talking anyway. Might be educational, let me know if you'd like advance lessons." Shay smiled as she said that before she sacheted back to the cockpit. Jahn unbuckled, got up shaking his hand and walked up to the cockpit with her to Petre and L'Arel's surprise. He bumped a Zygerrian on the way and apologized, getting a nasty snarl and comment in a language he should not have understood, but did. The Zygerrians laughed at their compatriots comment. His right hand caught Petre's eye spelling out HYJACK. And he followed the pilot into the cockpit shutting the bay door behind him.

"Hello there are you lost?" a Twi'Lek woman turned to Jahn.

"Technically I believe I was invited but first, have you ever piloted or had any dealings with the Zygerrians onboard?" Jahn asked as she looked at the manifest while Shay had the helm.

"I think they have been on board before and we did not have any trouble with them." the Twi'Lek replied to Shay's nodding head as she assumed her pilot's seat.

"Dressed and kitted like they are with blasters?" Jahn followed up and they nodded.

"Everyone on board is armed, us too." And the Twi'Lek moved her datapad revealing the blaster she held on him.

"Well, today is different, they mean to add to their slave rolls. But thankfully its your lucky day! Send a SOS to that freighter there," he pointed "I will join my people and try not to get us all spaced." He smiled, drew a deep breath and started to draw in the Force as he had his entire life.

"What are you talking about?" the pilots said in unison.

"I am Zeison Sha and the Zygerrians plan on us all becoming slaves. Though you two, they believe would be particularly good as bed slaves" the pilots looked at each other with a smirk "and thus would not sell you, just treat you like the crap they believe you are. I do not believe in such depravity." And he pointed to the freighter again "Hail them now!" he drew his staff and rapidly went through the door, shutting it quietly to stand hidden in a shadow at the frame hatch behind the slaver who seemed he was to take the pilots, thus the ship.

The Zygerrian got up from his seat and his father looked toward the rest of the spacer dressed men with L'Arel. As the Zygerrian turned his way the rest got up brandishing weapons. One called out "This vessel belongs now to the Coldiron Syndicate!"

The slaver headed to the pilots had a thermal detonator in his hand. Jahn flashed out of the shadow removing the hand with a vibroblade. The Zygerrian's scream was quite short as he died with a Force aided slam of the now lit up electro staff, caving in his chest, flinging him spraying blood all the way to the rear of the cargo bay while his hand hovered in front of Jahn.

"You fool!" the Zygerrians yowled before almost all of them unleashed all the blaster fire they could toward Jahn, the lone exception died looking at his cohorts while they blasted him to death and two disk blades swooped out removing the other four heads.

"Jahn! You all right?" shouted Petre standing up retrieving his blade. A seventh slaver shot Petre in the back of the head from her seat. His father's diskblade did not drop but three cm before swooping to dance in front of the slayer. L'Arel cried out catching Petre as he fell. Jahn stalked back with menace to the woman.

"Your name?" Jahn asked emotionless as he reached her and removed the blaster from her hand.

"I am Zelania, agent protected by the Coldiron Syndicate, you are nothing but Sha resistance scum! Killing me brings a death warrant!" Jahn lowered his head toward her face.

"First off, thank you for the compliment, Second there is a line forming to kill me or take me, your masters will need to get in it, they will not be first or most powerful, you however shall be able to greet them as they die." And Jahn stepped back as a blaster bolt hit Zelania in the face. Jahn turned to Shay who was flushed with cold rage holding the blaster.

"Lady Shay" He nodded to her "sorry for the mess." Jahn bowed as his father's diskblade came to him, he wiped the blade on the dead operative and resumed his seat but finally remembering a hand was following him around with a thermal detonator. He checked it, seeing the male had not armed it yet he just pocketed the weapon and the hand flew back to the owner. The rest of the passengers and crew looked at him as he strangely behaved without emotion.

L'Arel listened to him and to what Petre had said about the boy in her head before she realized his father's body was now up against his knees and he was performing a song to him about stars and sky and the road of life, all in an airy whispery voice.

The rest of the passengers appeared to look stunned but grateful as L'Arel looked around. Shay reentered the bay, and took a man's hand leading him back to Jahn who stood and spread his feet facing them as if defending his father.

"I just wanted to thank you for…" He began.

"You life dude? That is still in the balance." Jahn spat.

"You have no.."

"Idea you are Trell Disane and work for Xerweg the Hutt and the Longrun Shipping?" Jahn menaced. "I think you need to deliver what we and he paid you to do." His arm swept over the crates and floor "Erase the security tapes and memory, thank your lucky stars for life, release the pilots from slavery and finally realize Xerweg will seek revenge from the perpetrators, not us. I may even turn out to be an ally in many many ways." And he looked through the man "I am Zeison Sha, there are some things that are not my business, this woman and her co-pilot became my business by their actions and lack thereof. I could remove the bombs myself, but it would be a gesture of faith for you to do so." Jahn reached out and touched his arm "You have your earnings, your pay, your life and a successful trip, do not get greedy."

"Yes sir." the man replied pulling his slave device tool out and removing the explosive from Shay. "Go relieve Kae'Shan and send her back, kid you will owe me."

"I already paid, and may again the same way, in the least you are buying my attention as a contact. And you are not on the same list as Coldiron." Kae'Shan came back and her master removed the explosive before bowing to Jahn and returning to his seat.

"Master?" the Twi'Lek questioned with a look.

"No, and I never use that word. You and your friend are free, and we will debark as normal. He can pick up a new pilot or two in the Run." Then he turned wistful, "Is there a nice place for burial in Space?" and he gestured toward his father. Kae'Shan nodded.

"I will pilot the way myself."

They left on the asteroid a bunch of Zygerrians laid out in an old funeral display with his dead enemies at his father's feet.

 _Notes, I took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse ko= my_

 _Kuya= brother Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. I hope I can make it at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	7. Chapter 7 Artistic listening

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is"what if Luke and Leia did not happen to be the main characters?". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Smuggler's Run**

 **2.9 BBY**

Upon landing on Skip 2 at a Longrun Shipping Dock the passengers debarked. Jahn strode firmly toward passenger docks when he stopped as if he had dropped an anchor. The three women behind him all crashed together getting Jahn to turn to them.

"This store interests you too?" Jahn asked eyebrows raised at Shay Lin, Kae'Shan and L'Arel DeShaw.

"Well, we are free for the first time in what?" Kae began.

"Ten years, although I know I sold myself into the trade for the experience. Ten years interest, compounded daily…. Yay, gotta love Christophis!" Shay finished.

"Well I have one purchase and am following a hunch." With that Jahn pointed to a Kyuzo war helm and bargained with the owner for it. Wearing the helm and stuffing a black cloak in his pack that he acquired for a small amount more. Thanks to Shay flirting with the owner he still had credits left over from his inheritance.

"Are you three going to follow me?"

"Do you know where you are going?" L'Arel asked while fixing a blue bow in her white hair.

"Just following a …. Hunch." Jahn replied as he continued walking turning this way and that until he reached the freighter they had signaled for help when the Zygerrians struck.

"I know this boat" L'Arel exclaimed "This is where you want to go?" Jahn nodded and the other two girls started to defend themselves from handsy spacers while they waited at the freighter. The wiry old Maskri woman went to the Kyuzo guard and stood by him.

"Ship's master here?" getting no response "Tell her old buddy Lay is here and would like to speak with her."

An armed man and an short bald odd female made their way out of the crowd seeing the bunch in front of her then… "L'Arel! You frigid girl! What brings you to my door?" L'Arel pointed to Jahn.

"He did, we just came along for the ride." Jahn removed his helm and bowed.

"At your service Captain." Shay and Kae looked at him like he was a fool and gonna get them killed.

"Manners, out here? Last time I saw such manners some young buck called Petre displayed them."

"I wish it were him, he gets to rest now." Jahn answered.

"I saw, I miss not much. Let me have a look at you." And she adjusted her glasses and grabbed his face. "Malcomb, you need a helper, start training this boy." She swatted him on the fanny, a gesture moving him along but he stayed put.

"Boss, before we begin, do you have a job for those two pilots?"

"Pilots eh? They with you?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am, we promise to do well."

"Did not answer my question, are you following this boy?"

"We owe him our freedom and life."

"Was that so hard?" The woman continued "That will work for now. Grab yer gear and get us ready to get underway. Zuvio, you and Mal take the boy and get our load." She looked at the pilots "Girls take his sack aboard for him and put it by the tech bench." Then she looked at Jahn "No blaster?"

"I sold it for berth, I should have gotten a refund." Jahn answered to her laughter.

"Well boys, go get what we are supposed to pick up."

"Boss, you have an inventory?" Jahn asked looking the woman in the nose.

"A bill of laden? Kidding?" then she got thoughtful looked at L'Arel and back to Jahn before handing him the list. "We are getting this and this only. Any unpaid for changes will void the contract. But see if you can upsell the additions Malcomb, should they change items." The men nodded and walked their way to the loading dock.

"Kanata's crap, over there. No opening the crates." Zuvio and Malcomb were about to grab the stuff when Jahn stopped them.

"Keep that box, unless you wish to repack it. Its not on Boss's list." Jahn answered "and its got a tracking beacon active."

"Who do you think you are kid?"

"The guy that removes your ability to reproduce if you do not repack the box if you do not mind." He pointed to a dockworker "That turkey put the beacon in, that or incontinence is a trait on your hirelings." Others now noted the puddle underneath him.

The dock became alive with activity as the man was cornered and taken away. Then the man looked at Jahn who merely took out a knife and cleaned his fingernails still not looking at him.

"Don't forget to inventory the gear Zuvio when they repack it." He spoke to the Kyuzo and put his own war helm at an angle.

"This a new hire Mal?" the dockmaster asked.

"First day too." Malcomb added.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind next time." And Jahn tilted his head up.

"What you will keep in mind is I am a great friend or one hell of a pain in the ass if you screw with me." Then he looked the man in the face "Crossing me, is not recommended by the last crew who did, word will get around about that soon."

Without further drama the three left with a full repulsorlift and the two crewmen had their blasters out keeping people from the cargo. Malcomb was a bit grumpy for some reason and terse with anyone getting close to the load. But nothing happened even through loading the cargo, although Malcomb's mood did not get any better. Jahn when finished looked for the Boss.

"Boss, I need to borrow Shay and make a few purchases before we depart."

"To buy what?" Maz Kanata asked.

"I am thinking three blasters and a couple of brushes, paint, pencils, charcoal, two canvases and a very large mirror." Jahn checked off.

"This is an activity for your free time, so only enroute right?" she asked.

"But of course Boss."

"You have thirty two minutes, SHAY! Go with him." Before she walked to her chart station and motioned Zuvio over.

"Shay, that money you mentioned, may I borrow some at say 25% interest?" Jahn asked.

"Daily or monthly?" Shay answered.

"Straight principle, don't get usurious." Jahn popped back with a smile that caused a grin.

"Yes." She answered.

Jahn and Shay left the ship on a mission, they stopped at a gun dealer and negotiated for three E-11 blasters she paid for. He gave her one before they followed the twists and turns on his vision to the little shop he had in mind.

Jahn swiftly spoke to the owner and between Jahn haggling and Shay flirting he purchased a box of decorating supplies and one large mirror in a box. Looking around Jahn added nine more small items that caught his vision. They rushed back laden with purchases Jahn lashed together almost like a net in some strange way.

Along the way two somethings soundlessly dropped and rolled away from him. A commotion behind them occurred as two toughs fell down to laughter. Shay was looking back with a smile and they made it as the ship was powered up to leave.

Two days later into the trip, Maz went back to watch Jahn surreptitiously while he was working in the hyperdrive engine bay. His work on board was exemplary to her, even though Malcomb seemed to have nothing but complaints. Kid is too unschooled, Kid did not know what a meter was, or tools, or theory. He had to be led to the simplest solution. She watched them in full enviro gear to see the problem and the interactions. Her life and business depended on it.

"Kid I don't care how you FEEL, the proof is in the measurements and performance." Malcomb barked over a series of short fire extinguisher bursts.

"Sir, if this part here gets overheated what does it do?" Jahn asked calmly two bursts from a fire extinguisher sounded.

" _I am never defenseless, because the Force is my shield."_ Maz felt the invocation as it surged toward Jahn.

"Explode, told you that! But the readings.." more extinguisher bursts.

"Are faulty, we need for me to calibrate the sensors while the drive is running. Otherwise this part.."

"The field injector array…" Malcomb replied with condescension.

"Will fail catastrophically killing us all." Jahn finished. "What do the external meters I just rigged up read?"

"Let me see if you attached them right…." Malcomb wearing his full enviro suit ducked his head in then jerked out of the area "STANG! ENGNEER TO PILOTS THROTTLE BACK ONE THIRD NOW!" clicking the com link off "Kid you get out of there the radiation.."

"just feed me information! I am fine!" she heard some tools working away "Now what do they read?"

"In tolerance and nominal."

"Then power up again and I shall…. tweak …. adjust the injectors and containment."

"You come out of there looking like a fried Weequay and the boss is going to have my ass!" "Engineer to con, resume normal running." He watched the meters "Jahn, what did you just touch?"

"If I knew I would tell you, otherwise just trust it was something the Force told me needed calibration. Because our meters were out of calibration, this spot was not. You have a wide range of adjustments down here and a big operational range." A pause while more was happening below "Let me fix the calibrations so Shay and Kae do not think we are going to blow." More work below happened.

"Instruments at my station read normal, and match our remotes now."

"Environment?" Jahn called between things clanking around getting re assembled below.

"Safe and secure" with that Malcomb removed the helm as tools rapidly started populating the area outside of her engine bay. The boy's Kyuzo helm made an appearance before he floated out of the engine bay and started securing the hatch access. As he touched down the Force started stilling around her allowing Maz to take a breath.

The boy removed his helmet and set it on the deck walking over to her engineer. He whispered something that stiffened his back before Malcomb turned around.

"Boss! How are you today?" he asked nervously.

"How is my boat today Malcomb?"

"We had an issue, its fixed. Other than that everything is shiny."

"Shiny? Were we in danger?" Malcomb did not answer verbally just had his face drop.

"Boss, its all right, just had overdrive boost out of calibration, its fixed." Jahn said as he started stripping off the enviro suit. "We will be in early and safe to the drop and then to port."

"Jahn, see me near your art project when you are done here." She said turning toward the berthing area at Jahn's nod.

She thought about the uneasiness she had felt since entering hyperspace. The ringing in the ears, it seemed Jahn sensed it more acutely than her and it was her boat. She was used to feeling when the boat was good bad or needed something. She tried to pinpoint it when Jahn reached the berths.

"Its love." He answered as he walked over to his bunk carrying the suit to store it in his pack.

"Excuse me?" she asked worried he had penetrated her mind.

"Love keeps a ship flying, tells you when its hurting, keeps you safe even when you have no business being so." he mentioned as if off hand and busy with his duffle.

"Sha though you may be even Jedi have problems with the sense of the mechanical."

"Your love of your ship infuses it. While not living, it makes it work. You care, your care echoes in the ship, it echoes in the Force. You will that into existence, I just listened."

Maz sat down and looked deep into him, she still could not tell what his eyes told her. It was new and different. "So what stirred you to action?"

"The same things you noticed, at the same time. I just did not have a business to plan." At this an easel with the Huge covered mirror was released from its hold downs on the ceiling and floated into place before him. For some reason he was painting and sketching on the mirror and would not show anyone any of his work. He always covered and secured his work daily, demanding that no one look at it. "For that will change it." He repeated often.

"What are you working on there?" she asked.

"A solution, to three problems at least that is what I see, we will know more in two weeks and its unveiling." Jahn summoned his art supplies to him to begin again.

 _Notes, I do not own Lucas or Disney property and have just injected the bare minimum so far. It is lazy yes, but the characters fit. I do not own them and receive no compensation for them, nor will accept any unless I become a screenwriter for them LOL. I did paraphrase the line at the end of "Serenity" but I believe Joss Whedon got that from a poem. Google search produced too many references._

 _I also took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse, ko= my, Kuya= brother, Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. Mechalich owns them, not I. I hope I can make these additions at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here by Mechalich, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	8. Chapter 8 Scouting a trap

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is"what if Luke and Leia did not happen to be the main characters?". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Gitrazin**

 **Wild Space**

 **2.8 BBY**

The Path toward the goal…

"Kid, this is how you search a planet from orbit before landing." And Malcomb pressed buttons to the console while the glassy eyed kid student of his paid….. attention…. maybe.

"Is that all there is to it?" Jahn asked still looking funny to the old man, like he was blind.

"Yes." Then he noticed an old audio recorder "What is that?" he asked before the kid plugged it into comms and set a channel.

"A gift from my father, with sounds for a friend." And he pressed play.

"Sounds like water noises…." Malcomb commented.

"Soothing is it not?" as Jahn rapidly pressed buttons on the recorder "Sort of a symphony in life. Water teaches us so much." And he continued to alter the rhythm and pattern of the noises for the next few hours until they landed.

Once on the ground Jahn exited the freighter, "Thank you for passage, I hope I did well enough as a mechanic's helper sir."

""Ya did aight kid, you did alright after a rocky start. Your instincts saved our bacon, and you did it without.." he left the end hanging "Kid, you were always great, you just need to learn more about the science and tools." And he looked over the kid "I was the opposite, but just as awkward growing up. Stick with us nerds and stay away from the spice and you will do fine."

"Thanks for the advice, any idea where I should go from here?"

"If you are still around, and spice free, the captain has us going further and you would be welcome, if you are willing."

"I will keep that in mind." Replied Jahn as he turned with a wave and walked away listening to the Force passively, changing his face expression to calm confidence once past the Imperial checkpoints and barracks. He used his normal senses to find real food, after all, spacers after a hop generally look for food, strong intoxicants and intimate companionship in any order. So he went past the first few dives to one that smelled right, like it was meant to be.

Entering the cantina confidently he made his way to the bar, minding his own business as he was taught. When he reached the bar he ordered a nerf burger and pitcher of water, which he stirred with his finger and wiped several times. When the food arrived he was minding his own business and tucking in.

A short figured female with glasses and a Kyuzo came into the bar meeting a patron and sat near the door ordering a meal each, making a deal in the shadows. While Jahn calmly ate his burger and chips.

After a time though someone drunk looking to make a name for himself decided to tap Jahn on the shoulder to start causing trouble. Jahn who had been looking through the future looked for the most simple and plausible defense. There was a quick battle with knives, but the drunk's friends would get involved once he was finished. His staff would be unwieldy in such close quarters, even with his tendency to use it as a spear . There was the diskblade under his duster which would increase the carnage and scrutiny from the Empire but get all the ruffians. The darkside showed him how he could stop his heart or close his throat and walk away, all he needed to do was to reach out….. Then there was …

"You be careful! I am wanted on five systems.." and he put his hand on his blaster thumbing the safety at the precise moment the Force had shown Jahn… somehow it discharged from the holster, hitting the man in the foot before anything more could be said or done. His menacing companions stepped back at the discharge as their companion screamed in pain while falling and Jahn cursed and joined the barkeep ducking behind the bar.

"Cronk! Ya fool now we hav ta leave! Fraking hair trigger! Get em outta here before the Empire gets here!" roared his boss as some in the bar were already leaving, others merely resuming business.

Behind the bar Jahn looked at the barkeep "I think that sounds like a good idea for me as well, do you have a back door through the supply room? I promise I will touch nothing and report nothing." He whispered as his hand came to his head in a conspiratorial gesture.

The man's eyes lost focus for a mere second as he whispered "There is a way out back, report nothing you see and touch nothing, or I put a price on your head, Jedi."

"Sorry for the mess, and I am not Jedi, thus no constable, but Zeison Sha. May the Force be with you and thanks."

"May the Force be with you as well, my cousin was a Jedi initiate, I am still just hiding hoping the inquisitors never make the connection. Go seek your fortune Zeison Sha, just remember me, Tom Demayo." Jahn smiled in acceptance.

Jahn slipped out the back and made his slow way unnoticed toward the freighter. At a stall he saw something odd but fitting, something he could work with. He made his purchase and continued on to the freighter where he was met by the captain and her pilot bodyguard Kyuzo overseeing the loading of a shipment. Zuvio smiled at him as he entered.

"Permission to board Captain Kanata?" Jahn asked the little woman while bowing in deference.

"Granted Jahn, welcome back, I am glad you returned after the trouble in the bar." She smiled at his momentary discomfiture "I am glad you are unharmed and we have picked up a few contracts that are time sensitive, thus we are departing soon."

"Thank you"

"You are polite and nice to a fault, the rest of your talents are not your fault but they are your responsibility." And she looked long in his eyes finally making a connection in her own experience "You are at peace with this, and while you are willing to fight it is not what you seek, only to aid, heal and survive to serve liberty." She stated looking at his calm eyes "You have the eyes of a healer, body and soul. You may be able to do it, but not alone. You are not a warrior."

Jahn stepped aboard the freighter "I was taught seeking war dooms you to spread it. Seek peace and you may bring it with you." He paused with his head tilted "I think there are ripples from here, leaving soon may not be soon enough. Others heard I am certain."

Maz nodded "We now have all we need anyway, go see Malcomb and we will lift off when we have clearance, for I was prepared." Maz walked on to her ship followed by the Kyuzo. "Shay, take us out of here."

The lift off and journey began without a hitch as Jahn resumed his playing of water broadcast into space throughout the entire first day.

 _Notes, I do not own Lucas or Disney property and have just injected the bare minimum so far. It is lazy yes, but the characters fit. I do not own them and receive no compensation for them, nor will accept any unless I become a screenwriter for them LOL._

 _I also took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse, ko= my, Kuya= brother, Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. Mechalich owns them, not I. I hope I can make these additions at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here by Mechalich, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	9. Chapter 9 Gitrazin Assault

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is"what if Luke and Leia did not happen to be the main characters?". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Alberin Asteroid**

 **Kalat Arm**

 **2.8 BBY**

Jannma relaxed herself after another search trying to find tendrils of information on Jahn and Petre. She still had a checklist to go over about the raid tomorrow, but the datapad lay untouched. Her brother came in to their tent see just what she was doing now, hoping against hope his sister had readied herself.

"Is the attack plan boring?" he asked.

"Did Juros and Jia write a new plan?" she answered "For they all seem to be the same. I concentrate on execution, these details get lost in the first thirty seconds in the fog of war."

"Gitrazin is a different place.." Darrin began.

"It is just another world with food, minerals and a breathable atmosphere. The Imps just want to place an encampment to provide for the expansion of the military by collecting resources. That we had people there first means little."

"Then maybe this will change your perspective." Darrin shoved a communications capture on his datapad at her. She started not to look and then picked it up and read seemingly compelled by something. Then she called up the audiofile of one transmission and pressed play.

"You arrogant dumbass! Did you not hear this?" She shouted jumping to her feet. She checked the terminal she was on and rapidly typed in parameters. "You short sighted idiot!"

"What has got your britches in a knot?" Darrin asked confused.

"Listen closely, remember when we heard that language every day?" She remarked disgustedly as the sounds of drips and splashed water came out of the speakers in seven layers. They looked at each other in recognition, one name on their mind, Jahn.

"Lets translate from the beginning of the transmissions and prepare to inform the Captain!"

Captain Juros was in his tent, looking over the battle plan one more time before the two out of breath Zeison Sha posted with him arrived.

"Captain" the lad started "we have news"

"So do I." Captain Juros added dryly.

"A secure communication" the girl panted "came in"

"About Gitrazin" the lad completed.

"Get your breath and settle down, what have you to report?" Juros calmly asked.

"It has troop strength, disbursing, posts, weapons placements, port, peoples, smugglers, farms and shipping. A detailed list is right here." And she slid her datapad with maps over to him through the Force.

"You know, Clone Wars vet or not, I still am not used to this." He took the floating datapad. "How did you get this information?" and the two Bernals chuckled weakly.

"Listening is what a confidential informant called it." She added.

"Trustworthy?" Captain Juros asked as Lt Jia Ji entered as if summoned.

"I trust him implicitly." Jannma finished.

"Because I was about to scrub the mission, some information came in you two may not be aware of arrived." And the captain stroked his head "Remember Jasrol Mintran?"

"He gave us our tests." Darrin stated while Jannma nodded.

"The Emperor got to him and recruited him. A band of his followers hold Sha Kalan now. There are reports of a bunch of losses, but maybe the Zeison Sha on Yanibar are tougher than he expected. Shastra had a mass exodus and the whispers of the "Child of the Jedi" have grown. Since the info on Gitrazin was from Mintran" he held up his hand "We were going to leave you two behind as a precaution and leave one hour early so we would not risk your allegiance. This new intel changes our game along with a smuggler's hyperlane route in." he looked at the data "Looks like you are coming along after all. Provided you believe the informant."

"Sir, the informant IS THE CHILD OF THE JEDI." Darrin proclaimed.

"We grew up with him." Jannma beamed "And I, am his fiancé."

"Very good, Keep that last bit to yourself Jannma. It is dangerous knowledge. Lt Jia, look over this, delay boarding one hour and then add this intel to your battle plan. We finalize preparations directly before boarding."

"Should we vet the source transmissions." Lt Jia asked "We have had misinformation."

"I think the Zeison Sha here believe, so I do as well. Moreover if you scroll to the bottom it appears a battle plan has been drawn for some key points." And he looked at the two "Pardon me for asking, was the message truly secure?" to the twins smiled.

"I think according to the message there is only five alive with knowledge of the language and its nuances. Imp codebreakers will spend years trying to work it out." Jannma said proudly to Captain Juros' nod.

"How so?" Lt Jia asked.

"He invented it and it requires ….. memories…" Jannma began "and the reason we know the knowledge of it is lessened, he informed us of his father's death at the hand of slavers."

"Petre was some two hundred years old and mostly retired. His son's birth was unexpected." Darrin finished

"Then continue on preparing, Lt. rearrange the battle plan, I have to prepare myself as well." Captain Juros stood "Dismissed!"

The freighter Jannma was on as part of the Diskblade Alliance attack force had been modified for troops. On this group was the heavy strike infantry. Their job was to be first down and secure the port. They had two fighters as an escort to try to take out artillery and her group was to storm the gates. Lt. Jia Ji commanded the team which included a Herglic and the best commando team the Diskblade Alliance had. Lt. Jia had her with Drado as Jannma's leader. She felt like that was overkill to have the Kyuzo watch her and her brother but as dicey as this battle could become, maybe it was a great idea. After all, if it proved they were in league with Mintran, the unit had to be wary and able to take them down.

"Atmo in two…" Lt Jia called getting them to check their gear. One thing Jahn hhad recommended was light artillery. Rocket and grenade launchers with the two Zeison Sha carrying a variety and a suggestion to use the grenades like exploding diskblades. She thought that was a bit much but he had seen the defenses and their info might be tainted.

Jannma felt like she was surrounded by all her family throughout all the ages as she meditated, one person, faceless, came up and draped a scarlet cloak around her with a kiss saying "Remember THE WELL" before disappearing.

She came out of the reverie as the door began to open before the landing was complete. The Force surged in her and carried her like a wave forward. Her seat harness disconnected and she flung her diskblade out through the slit of the boarding ramp as she raced diving head first as it widened out of the shuttle. Her mind was in the future as she rolled and came to a hardened box that had soldiers firing from behind it before her blade that had clipped stormtroopers on the right came back to her on the left dropping those firing from the other side of her barrier. She hopped over it and ran drawing fire from the rest of the pill boxes tossing grenades as she flashed by. The troopers in a firing line tracker her progress adding to the confusion as they shot their own in the crossfire instead of the opening hatch of the transport. She swept the blade forward taking the last out who were engaging her brother as she completed her circuit having neutralized three levels of defense.

"Move out! Grab extra ammo on the way!" shouted Lt. Jia as Drado caught up to her grabbing her arm.

" _That was not the battle plan, but good."_ He stated in Huttese, it was also the first words she ever heard him utter. And she grabbed two E-11 blasters with the Force and extra ammo belts in an X across her chest.

Her next objective was a port tower where she lobbed an ion grenade before firing at the two defenders above covering Drado and Darrin rushing to the door. When defensive fire concentrated on the inside she gave a leap aided by the Force onto the roof before swinging down into the balcony to finish the vertical pincer move ending the Imperial resistance. From there they continued to use the high ground to snipe from the balcony and cleared the way for the Herglic to force their way to the compound as alliance troops from the other sides of the city converged. Soon the expeditionary force was taking artillery fire and a cannon shook the tower.

"Time to go!" Yelled Darrin as he leaped toward a building and Drado repelled before she changed course and leaped directly toward a municipal building with two grenades racing in front of her suppressing fire when they hit. She began a zig zag path toward the depot hurling three more grenades which exploded in the alley past the next house before she jumped dead behind a platoon of wounded stormtroopers who were on an intercept course for Darrin and Drado.

"I'll accept your surrender now Imps." She began as they turned, obviously not surrendering by the weapons pointing at her. For some reason light shone on the dumpster they had just passed, it was an old model with wheels. She spun it for cover and ran pushing it with the Force right at the stormtroopers. When she reached the end of the alley, those not ground to pulp when she started rolling it over them after the wheels ground away were dead from Drado and Darrin hitting them from the rear.

"Thanks sis!" Darrin added while Drado grunted.

"I need four more grenades NOW!" she demanded as she discarded two blasters while two more with fresh bandoliers flew to her. When they gave them to her she said "All on the rooftops now! much faster!" Darrin levitated Drado up as he leaped and they continued Pressing the objective as the transports moved in for fire support and troop / weapon retrieval.

The objective depot was by now finished as when they reached it all support towers were knocked down. However one transport exploded falling on its attacker as the sound of two AT/AT heavy walkers sounded. One left! Jannma meditated as she ran pell mell right towards it and saw just what she needed in a large tree. Her grenades raced after her diskblade as it made two cuts before returning home as the grenades arrived dropping the tree on the walker, tipping it over to explode as internal gear shook loose. Satisfied she had done all she could she ran hard to make it back to her transport as a lone A-7 imperial fighter broke through.

She reached out almost to her limit and used the tree again, this time as a fly swatter knocking it from the air as she collapsed in exhaustion a mere sixteen meters from the transport. She saw before losing consciousness, on a clothes line in the distance, a scarlet cloak flapping in the breeze as a shadow fell across her and lifted her up.

 _Notes, I do not own Lucas or Disney property and have just injected the bare minimum so far. It is lazy yes, but the characters fit. I do not own them and receive no compensation for them, nor will accept any unless I become a screenwriter for them LOL._

 _I also took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse, ko= my, Kuya= brother, Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. Mechalich owns them, not I. I hope I can make these additions at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here by Mechalich, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	10. Chapter 10 Emerging Kratovas Wildman

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is"what if Luke and Leia did not happen to be the main characters?". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Kalat Arm**

 **2.7 BBY**

"Raisson! Any word from home?" Jannma began as she started unloading the supplies to the platoon she was assigned.

"No news is good news, he is off the grid, unknown, hiding. His only pop up was when he lost his father." Raisson repeated for the umpteenth time.

"Thank the Force for his safety, for it tells me he is safe for now. I just wonder…"

"Wonder less, pine less sister! We have a major operation on Kratovas to deal with this week! The Empire has set up a major spaceport that makes the reclaimed smuggler port on Gitrazin look like a kitchen! If they finish it, they can resupply the fleet and just pour more resources in! We cannot allow it to stand! It will allow them a shortened supply chain allowing them greater mobility in this area. Perhaps better trained and garrisoned soldiers, more oppression as well." Derrin Bernal railed as he entered the freighter. "You heard the reports, you know him better than any, if the Empire was after him would he put anyone else in danger?" Derrin looked at Jannma "That's right sis, shake your head no."

"You would think there would be a whisper since the incident on Gitrazin." Jannma lamented.

"Since then the forces searching for him have moved away. He did us a favor." Raisson commented.

"He is alone, outnumbered and overmatched." Jannma stated.

"The water savant? Kidding right? I was eight and you six when he worked us to death in the well! I feel he is capable of anything." Derrin snorted, "It's the empire that should worry about him! The Force only knows what his mother and Petre laid out for his training. He will be fine, and Force be willing, make his way back to you when he can."

"You never saw his vulnerable side, the days you made deliveries with dad…"

"I remember the snake story, I have heard the storm story and the berberoka tale. I was there for your commencement, I heard his words and promise to you. All he is doing is for your safety, for your mgabata. Those were his words. He promised to remember you, obviously you remember him too. I think you should spend just a little more of your free time obsessing on something else besides him." and Derrin looked at her sharply "You have done nothing but train hard at combat and instead of meditating and resting, you have been like a feline in heat. Get it out of your system, go romp with a mechanic or something. We need to be at our best and toughen up, clear our heads, we have become too used to the luxury of not blocking the winds."

An unbidden feeling flowed through her, familiar and comforting, the knowledge a piece of Jahn and the Force would be with her always. The idea she could sate the longing in herself with another was crazy to her.

The mission that a commander selected was a one week old resupply depot that had received a large shipment, development and reinforcement. It still had two freighters onsite that the Alliance desperately needed. Although the Zeison Sha believed it to be a trap, the commander felt the risk reward was great enough to act, after all, they had the Zeison Sha and the enemy did not. That was the difference on Gitrazin, it should be so here.

"Jia Ji! You will take the Sha Jannma and jam transmissions taking the civilian port authority while the rest of us will hit the military port. The goal is to take the freighters and all supplies we can. Hedde, you and Sha Darrin will be with us, the rest of blue team will remain with Lt. Jia. We have a one hour window." The Captain pointed to a datapad, "Here, you will take out the shared defenses of the spaceports. Jannma, you obey Lt. Jia."

In another place in the Laclim Sector Jahn came to Maz.

"Boss, we have that pickup and delivery to Kratovas still planned?"

"Yes, it is second on our to-do list, the first is offloading a commission and you head on inward to the core."

Jahn stared out into space through the window "Kratovas…. Boss, I need to be there. And I need you to pick up a shipment there, it will take us where we need to go…"

"Are you sure? The Empire is looking for…"

"The Empire has a facility there that is going to get attacked by the resistance. The Empire's frigates have left for an operation elsewhere they wish to crush with turbolasers, Kril, a second planet, quite hot on the sunny side, but they have been helping resupply the Alliance. They will fail, as I sent through Malcomb a secure warning to them, the empire will blast, but the population will be safe in the subterranean labyrinth they built to survive the sun's heat. So, I need to go to Kratovas to make your delivery, I am thinking that Phoenix Hawk we just procured will work but I will have to leave it there. You just pick up this contract" he handed her a datapad "to deliver at Smuggler's Run while there, I will be ready to leave with you."

"Hey I just acquired that ship.. the idea was to sell it in further in."

"Technically I acquired it, you just flew it out. And its contents you sold more than made up for the cost of the action and the price you could get for that ship. Sending me onward in an outer rim craft will stick out like a sore thumb where I am to go, so unlike your idea of me flying it there is absurd. You are welcome to come up with a different idea since the plan was for me to continue learning to pilot it, flying it in toward the core worlds. It was essentially a throwaway anyway."

"You sense something big?"

"The Disk Blade Alliance is walking into a huge trap, I am a wildcard at a certain point of time. Our plans have been set for a while, we change them and I will become an unexpected distraction, the future has been spinning on our previous plans, that is what they see, the zig, not the zag. The people awaiting my arrival with the Rebellion will be reassigned, win win."

"This has nothing to do with those fancy doo dads you and Malcomb built, or the modifications to your staff?"

"The staff mods are incomplete, I need it to break down into three sections for travel and regular combat vs blasters and be solid still against lightsabers. We are working on the new castings now. The light staff was tested against a turbolaser at that last garrison you made a delivery to. The Kyuzo hat I acquired is something I am bringing, I intend to announce my presence and evaporate." And he pointed to the datapad display in front of him "This is where I land, this is where I will need picked up. Your accounts will be credited from the delivery, less empire presence there in the future, win win win."

"You are crossing from the civilian port to the military port and then to the freight port and want me to blast out of there?"

"The eight ion grenades and my little toy will take out the turbo lasers."

"You are assaulting the turbolasers?"

"It's where I am needed."

"You sure your training will be sufficient?"

"I was not trained for this, but I will be the distraction for those who are. Besides, throwing an ion grenade takes very little training." And he started to go toward the Phoenix Hawk "Captain, I will be there and will be back, hold my staff for me. Mal, Fire the transmit bot I recorded to, I need to be off now!"

Jannma felt her Lieutenant's nerves and calmed herself. She wished the small force was larger, for she felt undermanned. She looked at the Kyuzo the Lt had beside her, and the rest of the cross race crew.

"So a bunch of armed strange humans and a multiple race force to boot entering an Imperial facility, I do not know how many alarms THAT will trigger. But I hope surprise is on our side." She thought.

An odd spacer walked out of a Phoenix Hawk and passed through port security and customs to deliver a hodgepodge of standard deliveries.

"Name?"

"Todd Marcus" showing his ID and submitting to the bioscan.

"Occupation?" the officer looked at him under his unusual hat.

"Small package on demand courier, I pick up from locals and deliver rock to rock."

"Small package, why not the post?"

"I deal with Doctors and their suppliers, speed is a need for the medical profession, here is my list along with what is biohazardous and what is not." Jahn handed him a data pad with enough Imperial credit coins to grease the wheels. The customs agent did not even look at the list or the cargo or inspect it. He just digitally signed the manifest through.

"Next time land in the proper dock you idiot! We almost blasted you kid!"

"Next time I come, it will be different Sir." Jahn said with a hint of dryness.

Jahn rushed his gear through on a repulsor sled "No droids?" the agent asked.

"Next purchase! And speed pays better!" shouted Jahn with a smile as he double timed his load toward his destination and the Empire moved its gear.

An Imperial Navy Ensign on leave turned at seeing the lad running pushing the sled, so familiar. He went to the customs desk and received a salute.

"Ensign Stocc! What can I do for you sir?"

"That courier, his name, bioscan, destination, give me all you have." And ensign Stocc waited for the datastick to be produced. What providence! Of all the places in all the galaxy! I will be finally able to help bring down Jahn Allyan! He thought as he headed for his "Off base" hostel room to transmit and celebrate.

At the local Medical Supply Jahn buttonholed the head man in charge. "I need for you to broadcast this holo tape through a secure location and hurry! The Diskblade Alliance depends on it." And he almost left but turned. "Transmit payment for this to this account and ship that box to this address."

"May the Force be with you kid." The man said as the kid rapidly changed clothes securing an unusual diskblade holster to the small of his back.

The Kyuzo barked a message down the hall to the Lt who turned to Jannma "You are getting a holotape broadcast?" The holoplayer began upon their arrival in the cockpit.

"Jannma ko" the image of Jahn obscured by a Kyuzo hat and a black cloak wearing a numbered sign with a red bladed lightstaff appeared "Aswang! Trap! Trap! Landing! Seeya!" he said with a smile. The Kyuzo muttered something and Lt Jia turned to Jannma.

"I am not a Force sensitive, but a Sith blade is red right? And the Kyuzo hat? Is he going to .."

"He is someone who instructed me, is younger than I, and he and I worked well together." Jannma said with a blush "Besides that was magenta, not red." Then she chuckled "A Sith? No way! No how! the Emperor would not want him as competition."

"But the imagery?" Lt. Jia asked.

"Allowed it to go through." Jannma stated. "And is important, he wanted to be recognized. Replay and write down the numbers."

"It was sent from a secure wave station on Kratovas. The first number is a dock." Lt. Jia replied. "We will look out for him, friend or foe will depend on his actions. He may be with Mintran now." Shouting to the crew "We land in five get ready!" and Jannma walked back to her seat.

Jahn finished his prayers and focused the Force as he had not in a year before leaping from the top of the building he was on, landing on the next roof. Another pair of eyes viewed his progress before intercepting him.

"Hold human" he stopped before she spoke and he slowly turned to a Maskri woman dressed in blue who landed near him with a diskblade in her hand.

"About time you showed up! I sent your mom the package just now, call her, we may need her help later! I made enough ripples in the Force jogging a repulsorlift for the Emperor to hear! We are late and the diskblade alliance is hitting the port!" two ion grenades floated to her from him. "Take those and disable the civilian port tower and that new turbolaser. Make sure after they discharge before you run the diskblade through the main power lines or you will be without it. My asawa ko is landing to a trap!" he stated without panic but in a hurry.

"I am warrior Irene young Scion of Petre," as he looked toward her "your father's face shows, he trained me as he did my mother," as she meditated quickly "and the Empire wants you. It is a great risk you take…"

"Willingly, Risk Understood, this mission is important." Jahn replied cutting her off.

"Done, lets create the havoc they need to accomplish the mission."

Jahn leaped rooftop to rooftop before casting his father's diskblade to let it draw first blood at the entry to the port. Below him Stocc just had entered the hostel. He called it back ignited his light staff and raced behind the Kyuzo hat dancing like a shield in front of him toward the entrance. He tossed his diskblade from time to time as snipers or concentrated forces arrived and cut his way in leaving a wide wake of death behind him.

Lt. Jia's freighter had just docked and she had just disembarked with Jannma and Drado when all hell broke loose as out of breath troops emerged surrounding the freighter opening fire.

"ASWANG!" Yelled Jannma and her diskblade danced as it heated up absorbing blasts meant for her and the slug thrower wielding Lt., calmly firing while the crew attempted to disembark and firing for effect. Suddenly she saw the back line of the company facing them start to get shredded by a diskblade while a red hot Kyuzo hat obscured the light staff wielding user who slashed weapons or people on those near him.

"Advance!" Shouted Lt Jia as Jannma sent her diskblade into the troops manning a heavy gun that pounded the freighter and Drado rushed to the Starboard gun pounding the freighter while the rest of the troops advanced.

A warning came from the Force, "OUT OF THE BAY NOW!" SCREAMED JANNMA. Both platoons scrambled to get beyond the blast doors, some suddenly flying out as if jerked by the Force past the now static black cloaked figure who slid out of the blast zone just in time to stand between Jannma and Jia.

Everyone was breathing deeply for a good two seconds…..

"I suggest you imperials either join us or die, by our hand or the Empire's, you also have the option of deserting and trying to make a life until the Empire finds you and guts you. I will not sugar coat it your survival chances this day are bleak any way you decide, unless you believe you will live and fight to make that belief reality. Let your values be your guide." The cloaked figure turned toward Jannma, Jia and Drado. "I guarantee your safety, regardless of the resistance officers here." And he stood between them and the Lt and Drado with his staff lit as a red lightsaber.

Jannma saw the immediate issue, "STOP! PARLAY!" the black cloaked figure extinguished his weapon.

Lt. Jia lowered her slugthrower and Drado relaxed. "Troops keep them covered while we deal with this." Lt. Jia ordered.

In a customs alcove of the now war torn port they went. And immediately inside the black cloaked figure turned a corner and was caught by Jannma. They kissed and he spoke raggedly in an airy whisper.

"I have, a set of four, energy drinks, pick one for me, we will need it. Ancestors I missed you Asawa Ko!" and his hands got busy with intricate gestures.

"Mind telling me your name and plan?" Lt Jia asked as the figure kept gesturing to Jannma who was responding with like gestures. "Will you two knock it off?" Lt Jia spat frustrated.

"He has too much to tell and not enough voice! Can't you see he is exhausted?" Jannma replied as she used the Force to help him drink "Some of it only for me." As she grabbed a drink for herself and pocketed it.

Jahn took a deep breath and drained one bottle of energy drink while still frantically gesturing "I, am, Jahn, I, we, our slicer, tripped across the imperial plans for you, here, you are the warriors, not I. But you would have been slain, Your military skills, Drado and Jannma's skills notwithstanding."

"I am.." Lt Jia began.

"Stop doubting yourself now and quit making comparisons with those you hold in esteem!" Jahn exclaimed in a harsh whisper to cut her off "Your troops need all you have! That is the important thing to matter! Do it for you are the only one here who can and quit whining!"

"If you say so" Jia muttered as a datapad floated out of his duster and settled in her hand.

Not even stopping his hands he continued "The turbolasers were operational as soon as were placed, The shielding, not so much, your intel, was faulty." Another gulp of energy drink "I met another Zeison Sha here, a hoped for but low probability, she is a warrior, she went to the tower and battery here for they were completed long ago. I will get the rest of the artillery before departing with her help hopefully."

"And all the imagery in your holo? The delay we integrated…" Lt. Jia asked while looking up from the pad.

"A necessary ruse which benefitted you, shifted forces and disrupted timing on both sides. You landed in the wrong slip, I landed in the one they prepared for you. That movement would have saved you but the batteries would have still killed you." then he turned to Jannma "Asawa Ko, I directly challenged the Emperor to send his forces for me and not just for you, for the warriors rising from the Rebellion able to confront him. I have not much time for I triggered the alert for me on the subspace net when I disembarked, they have my bio scan now." he said sullenly as a blue lady came in and his hands stopped the talk with Jannma.

"I assume you have more planned?" the Zeison Sha nodded to all in the room. "I am Irena, Zeison Sha here on Kratovas. Well young one? What is your next plan?"

"This was a key point, the Empire is rallying their forces here, now to trap me. My plan is to follow you to the next two turbolaser placements, survive in your shadow and keep us both alive, lobbing the grenades and taking down the turbolasers they installed yesterday so the resistance attack on the military installation holds. I hope to chop them up so it is not a simple fix." And three explosions shook the building in rapid order. He pointed to Irene "You bio, me mechanical this time, take Petre's diskblade, I have a spare." then he turned to Jia "Mount a defense here working closer to the far dock with Jannma and take the Phoenix hawk I left for you Lt Jia, the dock and entrance codes were in the message. That craft will barely hold the people you will have left after that battalion arrives, counting the deserters who join you." He finished sadly.

"And you?" Lt Jia asked "You are Zeison Sha right? You will be joining us after the action?"

"I have a much different path, sorry and you do not know how much I wish to stay with you. But it is my path. Be glad they did not leave a frigate above." He looked at Jannma and drank down the next energy drink.

"I understand Zeison Sha take orders from us." Jia started to try to pull rank.

"But I am not Sha, nor Jedi, I am not trained enough. You cannot order me and it would be unwise for you and your Kyuzo friend to force the issue, your skills and my distaste for battle notwithstanding, you would lose swiftly and decisively, your men lost without your leadership." Then he looked at the Lt "If you want something, take my Phoenix Hawk ship as your own. Let Jannma unleash herself, take care of your own safety. I think your Kyuzo would agree." He kissed Jannma "Asawa Ko be safe." Then gesturing to Irene "Do you know a speed route to the installation Irene?" She gestured toward the roof.

"Indeed, ready Petre's son?" Irene asked. Jahn got up and gave Jannma a huge kiss.

"Until we meet again Asawa Ko." He said as his voice finally returned. He drank down another drink and moved to a clear shot of the ceiling. "Lets not keep our fates waiting." And he lit the light staff on one end it rose swiftly to the roof where he cut a hole and dropped it down gently as he caught the falling blade.

"Asawa Ko, why Magenta?" Jannma asked as Irene leaped through the hole.

"We are Zeison Sha raised, we adapt and survive, magenta stones I had available, like the hat. Oh, get one for yourself, invaluable they are, Smugglers Run has them." Drado nodded at this then he shrugged and launched following Irene.

 _Notes, I do not own Lucas or Disney property and have just injected the bare minimum so far. It is lazy yes, but the characters fit. I do not own them and receive no compensation for them, nor will accept any unless I become a screenwriter for them LOL._

 _I also took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse, ko= my, Kuya= brother, Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. Mechalich owns them, not I. I hope I can make these additions at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here by Mechalich, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	11. Chapter 11 Dancing close to Darkness

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is"what if Luke and Leia did not happen to be the main characters?". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Rakjas Spaceport, Kratovas**

 **2.7 BBY**

"Well, lets go rally our troops, ready you two?" Lt Jia asked.

Lt. Jia moved her force and set up a defensive perimeter with three fallbacks. "Jannma, you have the first ring, and make them pay dearly for every inch you give. Drado, you and I help her." as the Lt. took to commanding her troops.

When the Imperials came Jia's heart dropped, they were Stormtroopers, "They must really want that kid badly."

Jannma and Drado were above the troopers when they came and set up a perimeter. "Surrender now Resistance Scum!" she motioned to Drado, released her diskblade and fell into a fighting trance. She dropped into a fire unit of three killing them with quick neck strikes while her adrenalin pumped as her blade did its deadly work. Soon between the crossfire of the resistance and the soldiers behind the stormtroopers, from Drado, and her disk blade, the enemy started dropping like flies. Friendly fire, Jahn had just said, can be your friend. She rushed into the white troopers telekinetically throwing them this way and that, she even began guiding their own weapons to add to the friendly fire. After she used up their usefulness, she ended them with her diskblade. The main force was behind her 10 meters now and firing madly as she grabbed bodies, parts anything to defend herself. A blaster shot from the army troops burned and scored her left trapezius and she went down under a pile of bodies as the crossfire from resistance and imperials reached a crescendo above her. The imperial lines moved right over her as she placed a bandage and med pack on the wound and drank from the flask Jahn left her. Then her eyes settled on a bomb pack counting down.

"This was a suicide mission for them?" she realized and that with the drink taking hold galvanized her like no other time before.

Lt Jia felt the fear of defeat pressing in on her troops, even with the additions Jahn had left her they were outnumbered twenty to one at the beginning of this fight. Now it looked like ten to one as her force of forty original resistance members was now down twenty and her Zeisson Sha looked like she was dead, shot in the neck. Drado came up to her, rearmed and ready to help her fall back under the pressure making a last stand. At least the Stormtroopers were gone as they traded blaster fire. The kid did say only a handful would survive. The she saw an explosion of white armored flying bodies and a diskblade swooping around as Jannma rose with a feral snarl on her face and a blaster in each hand providing the crossfire that proved so effective before.

Jannma used the Force to aid in aim and to dodge as her diskblade acted like a mad buzz saw beheading or dismembering foe after foe. She rushed them gaining weapon after weapon, empty blasters impaling foes and she swept the diskblade though the last six before she reached Lt. Jia . One imperial soldier began to rise and take aim to shoot her and she raised a half dead soldier to block the shot before breaking the shooter's neck with a gesture as Drado finished his last two. Before her was Lt. Jia Ji, Drado, and four others.

"We need to leave, there is about fourteen high explosives throughout the buildings they set to remove the evidence here and get any sleepers. I fell on one, we have three minutes." She kept walking right past the Lt. calling her gory diskblade to her "LETS MOVE NOW!"

The Phoenix Hawk left the facility just in time as the facility blew up on the burn off the planet.

Jahn raced behind Irene as she pressed forward toward the military base. Two A-7 fighters swooped down towards them seeing the lit light staff.

"Lightsaber fixation indeed." Jahn thought as he prepared himself in the future. The lead craft fired its canon and he batted it back using the saber with a huge outpouring of Force energy hitting it just right and colliding with the wingman until they death spiraled into the first turbolaser battery. Which fired a wild shot hitting the second battery. Jahn gasped as the lights went out on over one hundred living beings but …. He felt right still. And this somewhat bothered him.

"So that means there is just two to go now Jahn!" Shouted an impressed windblown Irene. "Good news, only things in the sky are leaving from the cargo port."

"I hope its not my Boss yet." Jahn drew strength from the feeling Jannma was still alive. He needed to knock the last two out so she could escape. His legs started churning as the recovery of youth energized him. "I must remember to thank Shay for the body glove" he thought as it was the missing link in his protection. They raced onward leaping into the air toward the morass of people fighting in the military field.

Once down he got his bearings and picked up as many pieces of cover the Empire hid behind sending the crates and bulwarks tumbling. Seeing his target he raced headlong at the nearest tower as it turned towards him lowering its guns. Two pieces of fragged loader flew to cover him as he reached up with the saber one more time deflecting the shot from it into the barracks. Shaking he brought his arm down amazingly still intact from the intense heat as the barracks collapsed behind him. Drawing the Force in a wide maelstrom he rose again flinging the saber with it to the turbolaser, chopping the guns then as he ducked for cover under the loader chopping its support it exploded as the light staff returned.

A warning from the Force had him launch sideways into a roll as the skip loader evaporated from the last tower's fire. All the ion grenades he had streaking like guided missiles toward it and the openings in its unfinished shielding. When they went off he dashed from cover behind the war helm and reached the foot of the battery, three slashes with the light staff started it toppling to the ground directly on the remaining defenders building causing a huge explosion.

He looked at his helmet before he began the run to the cargo port, the battle here and his part done. It looked like it had taken over 100 frag grenades. Pocked and shrapnel all over it he could tell it was done, would take no more damage meant for him.

"You said you had to go after this?" Irene asked as she came to him breathing hard as well.

"Yep." And he held out the helmet "For a museum display about today." Which caused her to laugh.

"It will be my honor, and here, Petre's diskblade, you deserve and earned the right to be considered Zeison Sha Warrior and Jedi Knight today, with no shame." Irene said looking fondly "What is your name young one?"

"I am named Jahn Petre Allyan the Misu Chico." He said solemnly. "You are right, I have a ride to catch, say hi to L'Arel for me." He started running as the pile of dead he caused weighed on him. He looked catching Darrin's eye and wave, the knowledge he had saved him from the turbolaser death as well came uplifting his spirits, a Herglic also waved as he caught the sight of the Phoenix Hawk "The Nomad Sentry" rise. Jannma was there and on it. These truths lifted his run as he tried to outpace his part and responsibility in causing so much loss of life.

Maz was about to raise the boarding ramp when the kid ran in looking like a bit of a battle dirty wreak.

"Welcome back." She simply said to him as he stole by with hunched shoulders, receiving no response.

"Shay, get us out of here, we have money to make!" she called as the ship soared skyward.

 _Notes, I do not own Lucas or Disney property and have just injected the bare minimum so far. It is lazy yes, but the characters fit. I do not own them and receive no compensation for them, nor will accept any unless I become a screenwriter for them LOL._

 _I also took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse, ko= my, Kuya= brother, Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. Mechalich owns them, not I. I hope I can make these additions at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here by Mechalich, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	12. Chapter 12 Unwise Communication

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is"what if Luke and Leia did not happen to be the main characters?". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

Alberin

2.8 BBY

As the officers of the Diskblade Alliance met, Captain Juro called it to order. "Lt Jia, Capital assets report."

"Sir! We lost two freighters modified for the attack and received two assault transports, two freighters, two fighters and a phoenix hawk I procured. We have registered their ID through four sources excepting the fighters and the Phoenix Hawk."

"Tripled our space force in one go eh? Zeisson Sha Darrin report from the military installation." Captain Juros asked.

"Total loss for the enemy, 30% joined us, 30% deserted, 30% casualties, all turbolasers destroyed, equipment that did not get looted is lost to the enemy. Our casualties were 15% but we lost our senior leaders except for you Captain Juros and Lt. Jia."

"Any idea what happened besides we walked into a trap and came out smelling like a rose?"

"The enemy was occupied trying to capture the descendant of a Jedi they missed. He thumbed his nose at them with a broad wave and Bioscan." Jannma began "He told them what was going to happen and that there was not a thing they could do to stop it, in his own way. Thus the Empire set to make an example as the anti-Jedi laws still take precedent over their other military ops. Surprising they worried less about three Zeison Sha, the military had lightsaber on the brain." Which got a chuckle as Jahn predicted the joke would "This aided him in his mission as all he really had to do was draw fire and others cut them down while he carried a lit lightsaber."

"I saw his use of it, he DEFLECTED a turbolaser shot that blew the barracks sky high." Darrin shook his head.

"The Empire sent a video of that core ward, that should cause some people to look his way." the slicer replied.

"The Jedi ARE Returned?" Juros asked.

"No sir," continued Jannma "Just a Jedi Padawan raised by Zeison Sha, now hunted by the Empire, his mom was a Jedi, he showed up and hit them from the rear causing intense casualties and then led them on a merry hunt while he was destroying the turbolaser batteries and our forces took the objectives we set. Then he left the battle, destination and mode unknown." And she turned pointing toward the intelligence officer "You need to get better slicers and human eyes, your lack of focus and dedication almost cost us the heart of our company and .."

"Jannma! PEACE!" Darrin shouted "Jahn LIVES! And you know how he feels about you, risked his life AGAIN for you. Armor yourself with his strength and belief in you and the Force!" and Darrin stepped in front of her "Do not force your Asawa to hunt you." He added softly as Jannma controlled her anger at the incompetence of the intelligence corps.

After calm was restored "She is right, our spooks need to be better. We were overmatched in in the jaws of a serious trap. The kid saved our bacon and from what I have in front of me, forced a change in the Imperial plans. They have rallied all their forces and intelligence to finding just him. When is he going to join us?" Juros asked.

"He is a 14 year old muchacho! Let him be able to fight more than ten minutes will ya?" Jannma snapped in anger again "He is so young, bold but young, the carnage must be hurting him as he is so sweet." As the Captain looked at her with a tilted head "Besides, do you really want a wanted Jedi with us?" Asked Jannma. "We are trying to be a guerilla force at this time are we not?"

"I think he did quite well, you did as well" Lt Jia added "and he would be an asset to us, WHEN he can fight as long as Jannma."

"You have something to add Jannma." Juros asked.

"I feel he is joining the Rebellion," she said with dreamy eyes finally reaching her calm "Knowing him as I do, he sees them as having the resources needed to stop the threat he sees and he is headed for a great danger. This move was a backtrack to confuse the hunter and bedevil the Empire. He was blocked from moving toward the Rebellion by the Empire, now it seeks to do the same with the Alliance Resistance. He bought us a dearly needed victory to help recruitment and avoid a painful defeat." She turned to the command "He is not someone who desires anything but peace."

Aboard the freighter Maz Kanata looked at the fitful tearful rest of the young boy who had rejoined them with another stolen shuttle, his third in as many days. She shook her head as she came back to Zuvio. "The kid has talent but did not like doing what he just did on Kratovas." And she picked up one of his energy drinks sniffing it. "Thought so" handing it to Zuvio who nodded. "Time for me to see Malcomb."

Malcomb was in back running his slices looking for the opportunities that made their light freight / smuggling operation profitable. Maz merely dropped the can on his station and asked "The still?" Malcomb weakly pointed to a closet. She checked it to see if it was running, it was not.

"Why did you give him booze to drop in his energy drink?" she demanded.

"Technically, I did not, the whole concoction was his mixture. The actual drink was combination of liquid energy, light painkillers and what he called "liquid courage"." He motioned to the still "He said in his vision more times than not he was hit a few places, I think the term he used was "proactive painkilling". I do not expect he thought he would be so hale afterward. I believe he thought he would lose an arm." And Malcomb looked up "ask him what he put in it."

"You inform me if we become a distillery again." Maz stalked off to the boy's cot. A quick look over him showed it was not drugs or injuries that pained him but his soul, he grieved for those he killed and was trying to grieve it out of him.

"Care to talk with someone who has a bit more seasoning?" She asked softly.

"They really did not have a chance, and what sickens me now is, for part of it I liked the power." He racked with tremors "I saved that branch of the Alliance, but did I scar myself doing so?"

"Let me look." And she changed her glasses as she looked in his eyes "I see a many regrets but a shining hope, but no love of, desire for or taint of the dark side." And she sat back "Feel better?" as Jahn took a deep breath.

"The darkness was trying to twist it for a foothold in my soul, it might have been aided by an effect of the drinks I took." He took another soul clearing breath "I cannot inject worry that it will cloud my soul and introduce doubt from now forward." And he looked at Maz "So I must trust that the Force is going to carry the day."

"I cannot answer that now, always in motion is your fate as you know better than anyone." She looked at him with comfort and pride "You need more training, more seasoning. On another front, I did hear chatter and a holo did come for you alone." She shook her head "Do you want someone watching it with you?" and he nodded as she cued it up on a portable player. "Good, I was going to see it again anyway." At which Jahn shot her a look. A hologram of a hooded figure holding a diskblade in front of her face appeared.

"Asawa, Asawa, Salamat, oklangako oklangako kami kami narin, Salamat Asawa" The hooded Zieson Sha said in her briefly stated message.

"What an odd language and dialect." Maz said reaching her hand around his shoulders.

"One of one hundred seventy one on our land. We were especially isolated. When we use it, it means much much."

"What did she say?"

"She greeted me VERY personally, and stupidly set herself as a target of the Empire, for they WILL translate it. She thanked me very much for all of them, saying they are well and the company has grown." Jahn said with steel in his voice.

"Greeted you personally? Huh! Never heard it put that way, for there was no missing the resonance of "Asawa". So if I kiss Zuvio is that a personal greeting?" and Jahn blushed.

"We who are raised Zeison Sha, understand that those emotions can be like armor. The love to defend something is great and strong. I used it on Kratovas, but you must trust the light completely. 'Surrender your love into the Force, it will come back stronger and not turn to darkness. It will never die there in the Force.' " And he turned to look at Maz "She has not always passed that test. I am her greatest strength and a point of corruption to the dark side. I must respond to this one. Malcomb, can we broadcast from an old mining asteroid?" he shouted.

"Yes we can Jahn."

A communications officer hurried to Jannma as she took a water break from training with her brother.

"Every sip reminds you of him does it not?" Darrin said as the corporal entered and she nodded.

"Seniorita Jannma, another holo from Jahn as you expected." Jannma dropped what she was doing and raced to comms.

A holo image of Jahn is his black outfit face obscured by a new hat while a song played instrumental in the back. "Remember, 'whatever will be, will be'… its immaterial" and he whistled some short tune before ending. To her smile. Then his message to the Empire came up. "Impressed yet?" two minutes of him taking deep calming breaths while the music continued "Feelin Stronger Every day!" with a dirge playing in the back noise.

The crew on duty and those officers interested enough to demand to be alerted to another holo turned and looked at her "He sent this and something aimed at the empire that were just music and few words." Jannma smiled.

"What you do not understand, he understands. His communication is always cryptic, for that is his mind. He said more in music and few words than anyone does in oration."

"And what is next?" Juros asked.

"He said in his message to me 'don't worry, be happy', 'the Force is with us and will guide us to do its will', and to 'guard my feelings in the knowledge he will not fall because of me, so I am to do the same'. He must have been close enough to sense my anger and hurt from Kratovas. All are lessons he teaches to his friends. And by fall he means to the dark side as well as stay alive please." And she turned to her brother "I must meditate on his lessons, please excuse me for a while."

"And his message to the Empire?" Juros asked.

"The dirge was a vendetta funeral dirge, his words a taunt." Darrin answered.

 _Notes, I do not own Lucas or Disney property and have just injected the bare minimum so far. It is lazy yes, but the characters fit. I do not own them and receive no compensation for them, nor will accept any unless I become a screenwriter for them LOL._

 _I also took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse, ko= my, Kuya= brother, Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. Mechalich owns them, not I. I hope I can make these additions at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here by Mechalich, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	13. Chapter 13 The Mirror

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is"what if Luke and Leia did not happen to be the main characters?". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Smuggler's Run**

 **Skip 2**

 **Kalat Arm**

 **2.7 BBY**

Jahn came forward to Malcomb. "Dude, its time to deal with your issue."

"What is bugging you now?" Malcomb asked.

"You are coming with me to settle your gambling debts before it kills us like the first shipment would have." And he sighed "I can help you, and really have if you listened to all my "nonsense" these past few months. Let go…. Let your problem go to the Force. Everyone has that in them, trust me in that truth." He said but he released no will in the Force, no draw or effects. Malcomb expecting a "Jedi Mind Trick" waited until he saw it was just passion for a friend coming through Jahn.

"I can try." Which got Jahn shaking his head.

"You commit without an out yourself. It gives me my abilities, it will give you this. Commitment, to yourself and your honor, it is the only way to make amends to your friends."

Malcomb did see what the boy meant, clearly like a bell. And he gave his problem to the Force, whatever higher power that was. He felt cleansed for the first time in months. "It feels like I have just been under another Jedi Mind Trick." He stated softly.

"The difference is and why it will last is, its your own." Jahn said. "Now get me a small run to Skip 2 will ya, I have a delivery there that may solve your final problem."

"What is that?" Malcomb asked.

"Your debt….. I will take a new ship I commissioned to be rebuilt on Jakku. I am trading two for one nicer one I took from the Coldirons."

"Risky trade that is."

"Shay is there with the data, she is there right now overseeing the rebuilds. She fronted the cash and we should be able to sell the newest addition for the cost of those modifications I specked out thanks to your teaching. Win win win."

"How is that going to clear my debt?"

"It is time to sell the mirror."

"Your art piece? Who would buy that?" then he groaned loudly "Oh no…. you are kidding?"

"Nope, so get me a legal paying run for a modified YT-666 hold with these specs" he held out a datapad "Jakku to somewhere safe for me and then Skip 2."

"Ok, will do, enjoy your vacation."

"Let my buyer know Misu will bring him the mirror in person. That is how I have contacted him through secure messaging."

"Ok, you want me to hold this from the boss?"

"I sent her a mail on that, just now." He tapped his datapad.

"Before you go, I made you something." And he drew out the new staff and a new light staff. "We got the gems you wanted, all you need to do is."

"Power it up, I understand." He solemnly took the weapons "Thanks"

"Thank you, think she is space me?" Malcomb asked nervously.

"Nope, but make sure your girlfriend is ready to handle the job you are now. I see a different fate for you, you may like it." Moving toward the hatch leading to his latest acquisition while he and Kae'Shan entered the craft.

"Si'Chinwe!" Malcomb called "Time for passdown!" and a green Twi'Lek they had rescued came out to take the notes for her own searches "I need to check your training on ship systems here as well."

Two weeks later a craft with the name Meditation Ranger docked on Skip 2. The bay doors opened and a Twi'Lek and Zeltron went with a full repulsorlift of gear went one way, a single figure in a black cloak wearing a Kyuzo war helm with a large box went another way as the craft closed. He was met by guards who took him on his way through to an obvious palace on the asteroid.

"Sir, place your weapons here." The guards directed and the man handed them a blaster.

"None other?" The guards looked at him.

"I should have brought more? This is an Art Deal for Pete's sake!" he waved his hands around and started berating the guards for not appreciating all that Xerweg the Hutt had here, the rich decorations and historical frescoes. "You work in a museum and do not appreciate the wonder about you?" his voice raising like a child.

"Sorry" the guards answered for the fiftieth time as the doors to the mansion opened.

 _"Flattery will get you somewhere Artist, but please come in, guards leave him."_ the voice said in Huttese. The man and his easel came in and to a stop as he bowed to the floor.

 _"You show respect well, come now Artist, or should I say Child of the Jedi, tell me why you have placed yourself at my mercy?"_

 _"Great Xerweg, I bring to you a dream incarnate. The most valuable piece of art in the galaxy for the next four year and its significance will not dim over time."_

 _"Bold claims Jahn,"_ the Hutt showed his information well _"What makes you believe in this?"_

 _"First answer this, what if a long look into a Force dream of the future was recorded in art? Then, consider the unbelievable windfall you would possess?"_

 _"It sounds like a spice dream."_

 _"Let me remove this patch here and see."_ Center of the mirror was painted in exquisite detail the exact scene of the room, including the Togruta slave to the Hutt's left.

 _"Seeing more will cost you the payment asked for."_

 _"That is very good work, but it proves nothing except it is wrong, I am not waving the slave your way. Or giving you all you need to resurrect a Clone wars Star destroyer."_

 _"Yet"_ and Jahn softened his stance _"Bargain?"_

 _"I give you your life, you go on."_

 _"I give you your life and take six freighters and an asteroid named Skip Five."_

 _"You are that confidant you can leave here?"_

 _"You see any turbo lasers stopping me?"_ at which mention the Hutt chortled.

 _"Point made, lets dispense with craziness, I will offer you one boon and since you seem to be keen on liberating slaves, this one slave you painted."_

 _"I want one million credits to this account. Skip Five,"_ A datapad floated Xerweg's way. _"the slave and Malcomb's debt forgiven, all bounties removed. And of course my free passage here forever."_

 _"Why would that be so useful to me?"_

 _"You never know when I might paint"_ Jahn opened another swatch _"again."_

 _"You said the future was all along this?"_ Jahn nodded. _"Done then!"_ Xerweg signed the datapad and it flew back to Jahn.

"One last thing Your Excellency." Jahn said while bowing as a droid removed the slave's collar and device. "Keep this your secret." And the sheets fell off the art "You might want this knowledge to yourself, otherwise, events depicted, change."

 _"It truly is as beautiful as you described and troubling. You bargained well, I think even to a draw."_

 _"_ No sir, I merely followed the Force, I see this as a stepping stone toward victory."

 _"The debts you owe to Shay Lin are now covered?"_ and Jahn shook his head.

"I am still liable for the interest." Which got the Hutt chortling in victory. "Farewell your excellency, may we meet again." The sheet flew back on the piece as it was set gently on the repulsor sled the Hutt lay upon.

 _"I will test this mirror, even if it does not turn prophetic, I still think as art work goes, it is a steal."_

"You humble my meager talents your excellency." Jahn bowed again and with a crestfallen face turned with his newly freed slave to leave.

He continued that way until inside the Meditation Ranger and the hatch was closed.

"Home Kae." As the pilot began their journey, once out of the run though Jahn broke into a grin. "Shay deary, what would it take to forgive all interest now that the principle is paid?"

"One real kiss of joy from you darling." Was Shay's purred response getting Kae's laughter.

"Done!" and he pulled his pilot out of her chair and kissed her long lustily and fully before placing her flushed and panting back in her seat.

"So, care to introduce me to the hunk you brought with you?" Kae laughed.

"Actually, I need to talk long and hard with him, he has so much to teach me." He pointed to the montrals on his head "I need to be able to do what you do with these in the Force."

 _Notes, I do not own Lucas or Disney property and have just injected the bare minimum so far. It is lazy yes, but the characters fit. I do not own them and receive no compensation for them, nor will accept any unless I become a screenwriter for them LOL._

 _I also took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse, ko= my, Kuya= brother, Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. Mechalich owns them, not I. I hope I can make these additions at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here by Mechalich, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	14. Chapter 14 Lessons in the Head

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is"what if Luke and Leia did not happen to be the main characters?". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Wild Space**

 **Kalat Arm**

 **2.7 BBY**

"Maz, is that a place where Zygerrians might hide looking for their next cargo?" he pointed out at an asteroid.

"On the other side, yes."

"Do we have any environmental suits handy?" and she nodded while he grabbed his light staff "I think Zuvio and I have an errand on the other side."

Stealthy the two figures crept through the asteroid coming to a hatch under the ship. One motioning to the other to the the entrance before reaching out a hand.

Maz Kantata docked her ship on the Zygerrian attack freighter to inspect her new item.

"Jahn, Malcomb, find the bombs in this lot of misery and remove them so we can drop them somewhere."

"With pleasure Ma'am, Mal, lets start with these two." And Jahn looked at them with kind eyes as he got to this soul cleansing work.

 **Alberin**

"Sir, a donation of a ship has come from a surprising source. It docked here at Alberlin. The dockmaster says the owner gives it to the Diskblade Alliance. Would you like to inspect it?" Capt Juros got up and walked to the ship, it was obviously once a slaver gun ship but painted on the side was a new name, Jannma. Its crew consisted of 2 pilots and gunners wishing to join and one slicer. It was loaded with grenades and E-11 blasters.

"And how were you slaves freed?" The captain asked.

"Some goofy kid Zeison Sha with a Kyuzo hat came aboard with a Kyuzo and just slaughtered the Zygerrians, or the Kyuzo did, the Sha just levitated crap around and bounced blaster fire with the hat and a diskblade defending the ship and us slaves. They came for a particular person onboard." And the speaker stepped forward "I am Malcomb, slicer extraordinaire."

"And you wish to join the Alliance resistance?"

"Yessir! we heard about your rousing success on Kratovas from our rescuers. I know I felt that anyone who came up with that victory would not turn down a few Clone War Vets. Especially one with his own still!"

"Jannma, please report bay 4" the Captain barked into his comlink. And waited as he gathered the tale from the crew. Noting the original crew was spaced sometime ago. When Jannma came into the bay the captain and Malcomb turned to her.

"Examine the crew for lies and then search the place, you may find it interesting."

"This ship is named after me?"

"Well that was the Sha kid's idea and if you are Jannma, yeah, he did. He spaced the paint out and used the Force to lay it on." And Malcomb bowed like a clan native "I must say, you are as perty as he waxed poetic about young lady."

"Was named seniorita … you get the honor of scrubbing that off personally before we re-flag her." With that she got to work and found the crew honest but the slicer was holding something from her she just could not reach.

"Malcomb is it?" she smiled and pointed to a seat as a chair pulled out for the older man. "I have a few extra questions if you do not mind." To which he shrugged as the chair moved for him to sit at the table as a subtle reminder of her skills "My Lt. and her first mate will join us shortly." And they waited a few minutes before Lt Jia Ji entered with a Kyuzo.

"I take it from the text you sent you found something you did not like on this man, so spill it old man." Ji said wasting no time as she sat down.

"I will say this about Jahnny Boy, he sure sets things up. Boss does too. Right or wrong, he did expect exactly this. Excellent, no more BS, you are the three he talked to in Kratovas." Malcomb stated firmly "He has been my apprentice." And the looks from Jannma and Lt Jia got wide eyed while he held up his hands "No no not that silly, Jahn told me to choose better words! Nujit! I helped him learn mechanics, we built that light staff, and yes I am the slicer that found out about your trap." And he relaxed a bit. "I can handle a weapon well, fix things brilliantly, shard hot pilot for I taught him that too. But he had some talent and absolutely no fear or hesitation."

"You were with him out there? How can…" Jannma began.

"You can't, just thank him silently and he left you a care package on the ship. With instructions, and the vendor to go to for a Kyuzo hat. And another holo tape, when I filmed that long thing I asked him why he did it that way. He said "My asawa ko should know by now there is not a way to communicate privately, unless she breaks the code." So just so you know, I could not make heads or tails of his little video." Malcomb shrugged.

"He stowed a gift? Where?" Jannma asked.

"See now, there is the rub, he hid it well so it is a lesson in the Force" or so he said to me." And he waved his hands, "Leave someone here and go look for it Jannma."

"Hidden from the Force and the security team doing a sweep, how did he do that?" and she started looking the ship over stem to stern. She then sat down trying to remember all she could about where Jahn would hide something for her to find. She looked around for a bit then had to use the ship's head. As she sat looking she noticed the mirror, the frame was a polished stone, quite out of place in a slaver's ship.

Reaching out with the Force she opened the mirror as she would at home, the opposite way from the left. And inside was a compartment with berberoka bag that reminded her of home. And she smiled wide first cleaning herself and redressing. She then claimed her prize and closed the compartment. She walked out to the main bay in the Doomtreader and opened the bag. As advertised the lengthy holo to her was there, along with a note in huttese, his light staff and a new diskblade carrier for the small of her back that had space for two and the sheath for the light staff. She packed the bag up and walked back to and entered the interrogation room.

"Lt Jia, he passes, and I think he will be a great asset." And she showed them the bag. "I remember helping tan an animal like this, where did you get the hide?"

"Smuggler's run, where he wants you to go to get the shield hat." Malcomb smiled. "So how long will it take me to become your top slicer and mechanic?"

"I think that will take a while." Jia Ji smiled.

Jannma took her holo to Captain Juros and asked where she could watch it. He and his officers with Drado and Malcomb watched the two hour holo with her and noticed she was blushing fiercely and at the end.

So what did he say to you now?" The captain asked "For watching two hours of him smiling in different poses and playing patty cake with water in buckets with music playing for ambiance said squat to me."

"You have to know the language to understand it Captain. But my brother and I know just what he said."

"And?" the captain asked irritated once again.

"Most of it was just his father's Zeison Sha teachings, and he is glad we are well. Oh and I am to never to send another holo like I sent last time. He feels I am opening myself up to be targeted by the empire or the dark side by giving them an insight to my feelings. He desires me to change my tactics, name and to find a new unit."

"All that from splashing in a bucket?"

"Yes. And more was in it, directed to me and Darrin. He could not speak until he was eight, he could not speak above a whisper until he reached twelve. This is how he communicated, with smacks and splashes. He also knows a sign language he uses when away from water. "

"Lt Jia said you two were animated when he rescued your team. I never saw a report on what was said."

"Zeison Sha teachings and the words of a man to his fiancé. I can get you a data file on the teachings, the words, and the argument, belong to myself."

"Very well, I am going up the chain of command a bit on this though."

"Why?"

"To honor his wishes, We owe him what? He gave us couple of ships and our asses on Kratovas? He has personally added manpower to our cause, they arrive daily from other places. His good will is now important to the alliance and cultivating that is a recruitment tool. I think I know of a place you can be used more effectively. Likewise, I know a Twi'lek who needs loads of help on a primitive planet near the trade routes but would be better used out here as she is a spacer through and through with extensive training. If we can oust the base the empire is building, it turns out that it was the other place the Empire was setting up for long term resupply. We committed to Kratovas because of the larger more modern populace. If it becomes fully settled, it will be more important than Kratovas, for it is much more verdant, fruit trees and nuts everywhere. Hulls, take the weapons with you. And the flight crew, I'll get you a tech-mech so Malcomb can slice here. After you repaint the slaver, leave the weapons in it and go to Shanev."

 _Notes, I do not own Lucas or Disney property and have just injected the bare minimum so far. It is lazy yes, but the characters fit. I do not own them and receive no compensation for them, nor will accept any unless I become a screenwriter for them LOL._

 _I also took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse, ko= my, Kuya= brother, Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. Mechalich owns them, not I. I hope I can make these additions at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here by Mechalich, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	15. Chapter 15 Goo and other Sticky Stuff

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is"what if Luke and Leia did not happen to be the main characters?". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Skip 1 Smuggler's Run**

 **2.6 BBY**

"Shanev." Jia Ji replied. "The plan was in motion for you and your brother, Zeison Sha Lyi' Chinwe needs help and you and Darrin would be better utilized on the ground there, securing the world and some of the supplies for us."

"We just needed to get a transport there and sneak Lyi off after she gets you two acclimated."

"But first the Bernals have a trip to smuggler's run. Drado? Lt. Jia I think it is time for the Nomad Sentry to have a flight there." Malcomb replied.

"Nomad Sentry?" Lt Jia asked.

"The Phoenix Hawk Jahn gave you. That is what he called it, he just never put it in the transponder." Malcomb said.

"I like it, let me finish getting the registration." Lt Jia smiled.

"I have some shopping on the run to do myself. So let me know when you are ready to go." Malcomb smiled.

At Smuggler's run, Skip 1, a YT-666 named Meditation Ranger parked in a slip directly next to the main mall. A man wearing a black cloak with a Kyuzo war helm disembarked and strode firmly into the crowd a minute later a Zeltron and Togunta exited headed for a shop.

The Nomad Sentry pulled up hours later, five souls disembarked, a small Asian woman with bearing, a Kyuzo, an old man, and two humans, one male one female, with grey cloaks. A Zeltron woman with pink hair, a blaster on each hip and a bandolier of recharge packs and the utter confidence of her humanoid race walked in front of them with a Togruta male following her and entered the ship in the next dock.

Jannma swatted her brother as his eyes were drawn following the exotic woman and man and she squeaked when she saw the name of the ship. The noise caught Malcomb's attention and the woman's for she turned toward them and with a slight salute and wink boarded her craft. Jannma began using the sign language she knew to spell out two words to Darrin.

"Jahn's here"

The dark cloaked figure made his way down to a large inner chamber and leaped to a ledge where he sat in wait and seemed to be absorbed into the environment as the green slime of the tunnels covered him. One hour later a droid and a humanoid came into the room as well and without acknowledgement, attempted to conceal themselves also above and let the goo drip on them and conceal them. One hour after that a group of Zygerrians came in with a group of humans and sub humans, while a few Outer Rim Oreworks liveried men came from a different route.

"Jahn's here and he is doing something, his ship is parked next to ours." Jannma whispered to her party "Malcomb? What is he doing here?"

"No idea, I was as surprised to see Shay out there, I do suspect he has a plan. But no idea what it is."

"How do you know its Jahn?"

"He wrote a Poem about a Pirate with a heart two years ago, the Meditation Ranger. Lt. Jia, please?"

"My heart goes out to you, but, I cannot do anything. We have no idea where he is or what they are doing. Our help could kill him."

 _"I know you can hear me, allow me to help."_

 _"Your path is different than mine for now, but BE patient, help is coming."_

The two watchers in the alcove observed the small ledge move with a figure in a black cloak descend as little darts flew out hitting each auction participant or guard in the jugular, dropping them all before he landed. The droid got off one shot that bounced off the Kyuzo hat he was wearing before the droid was pinned with the Force spread eagle on the wall. A dark purple lightsaber flared from his hand that he had extended toward the droid.

"Mistress Xulin, a little help would be appropriate." The droid said.

"Away with your weapons, I mean you zero harm." A small droid device flew out of his cloak and began working. "Unfortunate people, would you please submit to my droid here, it is programmed to remove the slave explosive and highly effective." He said to the slaves.

"What are the Jedi doing here? Should you not be stopping the Empire?" Xulin mocked in her mechanical raspy voice as she looked to change position. She understood the threat, the droid was toast if that lightsaber launched. Her enhanced senses told her three other things, one the Kyuzo hat was able to deflect any fire from her rifle, second there was a diskblade in the other hand, third if it came to a battle of telekinetics, she would lose. As she observed the maelstrom swirl of her opponant.

"Shopping for another crew of Diskblade Alliance Warriors if you must know Xulin, my father's imitation of your voice and feel does not do you justice." As the boy continued letting his droid do the work of removing the deadly explosives from the slaves. "I have a shuttle I pirated from another slaver in the Coldiron waiting for them, piloted by a Twi'Lek woman called Kae'Shan. If I may be so bold as to get your help to go to slip F-32, conveniently located by an exit of this warren I would be grateful." And as his eyes and face peeked out from under his hat Xulin had a view of a face she thought he would never see again.

"Petre would be proud as would your Mother. Would you release Etch now? he can help us secure access." Without so much as a motion the droid floated down to safety though he was still covered by the lightsaber though.

"And have him learn some common sense please, pinning him was the nicest thing I could do to him, duelist elite or not. Firing on me while my darts took hold is not wise."

"A thousand pardons warrior, I mistook the weapon in your other hand as marking you Jedi or Sith. While I know I would be ineffective, I thought Xulin would get an opening. My previous owner was rather biased against the Jedi and it appears that is hardwired in me."

"The dark purple gems in this light staff cuts better than any lightsaber I have researched. I designed it to bounce turbolaser blasts and most blast shielding, to me it is a cutting took or Sith slicer, nothing more. Your armor would have been less than useless, but if you have a question ask, its not like I can use a mind trick on your circuits." He began removing darts and touching the heads of two Zygerrians. "Xulin, if you could help here I am wanting this bunch to believe an upstart slavers lead by a Zygerrian named Kahn drugged them and stole the merchandise as an insult. I am not perfect in memory alteration like this so mostly I just let the drug work. It is the one sold here for date rape, and the man selling it believes he sold it to a dead man's bed slave."

"Good work, swift and planned out." Xulin commented. "You do know that dock you are taking them to is right against the Coldiron Docks?"

"I had good intel from a pair of geek pilot slicers that very fact. Between the awesome pilots we have some really vicious gunners just wanting a reason to shred the Coldirons. I do not worry about the slavers, just Zygerrian body count. I want to sew discord and chaos in their ranks to make them turn on themselves. That should produce some paralysis in their operations." And he turned to the former slaves "Any of you good at mechanics? I need three, the pay is great. Work is a bit.. well its survival, that means extralegal cargo. No slaves or spice as that bunch has way too much competition." And four raised their hands. "Awesome, I will take the best one right now if they will volunteer now for the Diskblade Alliance and can shoot a weapon." Two hands remained "The funds found on this scum would be your signing bonus if you would join and go from there. I have an opening for six warriors with space marine training for my primary employer as well. Like I said good pay decent treatment, just do not cross my boss or when I come back I will deal with you."

"Back?" Xulin asked.

"Yes, I am to help test and train them, then I have a request from a dying man to seek you out and become your student." Jahn answered easily to Xulin.

"I am unworthy and unready for such a task. Honored as I am by the esteem of my teacher to train his son." Xulin said humbly. "Are there not others?"

"Not without entanglements. I train and become a full flight rebel, I think the Diskblade Alliance you serve would be pissed, not to mention how many Sha think Jedi are just plain baby snatching tyrants. I am going to help reform both orders."

"That sounds Jedi like, and Sith like, enforcing your will on others." Xulin hissed.

In Petre's voice Jahn said "THE WAY TO LEAD IN THE DARK IS?"

"Set the best example and your light will be followed." Xulin said while Jahn nodded.

"Thank you, glad we are on the same page. How someone trained by the same man could believe I thought any other way?" Jahn tilted his head for effect. "For me, there is a crap load of dangers between here and my goal." He shut down his lightsaber "Warrior Xulin" he said with a bow "would you be so kind to lead us out of here, do not worry folks, you ultimately get to choose your fate. Oh and if any of you thinks they are a hot shard pilot, I need one to go with me to parts unknown. MALE please, my fiancé does not wish me to use option B."

"First your name sir and then explain Option B if you would?" Etch asked.

"Call me Todd Markus." Jahn answered before Xulin could respond and she nodded that she got that. "and option B is a hot shard Zeltron pilot who was once in your situation of servitude. She tests a man's resolve to celibacy that one does." And Xulin's creepy mechanical belly laugh filled the room.

"Thus you have someone waiting for you." The droid answered.

"Not patiently, but yes, My life's mission gets in the way. Since she is like Xulin and powerful, she believes she has what it takes to follow me." And he paused to turn to Xulin "A wise man once said, "Know Thyself " and while some believe he was an eccentric and a bit of a passivist in his old age, he was renowned for teaching the best and most effective the Zeison Sha ever produced." And he waved his hand over the two of them "Self evident, no?"

"You are a strange mix of your heritage." Xulin added "Your mission is bigger than the conflict."

"My mission should impact tip the scale one way or another. A dream of planets destroyed by one Imperial weapon. I ….. cannot allow this to exist. It makes the world your race came from seem like a vacation spot." And he looked hard at Xulin "Come with me, together we will end the destruction and bring peace." He extended his hand palm upward and a huge flow of the Force was felt by all on the asteroid.

The ubese warrior rocked back on her heels before calming herself "I refuse to train you for my own reasons and then you try to persuade me to follow you? You are strong indeed in so many ways but I see the lack of touch needed to pull that off. Yes you need training, yes you need help, but not from me." And the sigh was evident in the environmental mask. "This is where I belong and do my best work. You need more." With that she started leading the exodus as the mechanics talked with Jahn on the way.

Xulin led them to the exit to the ship and the four of them of them watched it get loaded and take off without a word.

"Thanks then, and thanks for wiping our trail, I have a date with a refresher and to get the rest of my team off this rock." And he paused a second. "Scrut , if you are as good as your mates vouched for, you will be set on a path to help someone quite special. Do not disappoint me and my trust please." Then to Xulin "Would you be so kind to take This Iktotchi here to Team Bernal and introduce yourself to the crew of the Nomad Sentry? Hand the tallest woman this." And he gave her a holo disk "Its not encrypted, but its encrypted. They are in Gron's Salted Punch." He said as he looked at a datapad.

"And to assure your fiancé the Zeltron means nothing to you." Xulin almost had a tinge of humor in that mechanical voice.

"Not nothing, she is a hot shard pilot, cool, calm, a fine grifter and wicked brilliant at building cheap remotes as you saw. She specialized in exotic erotic remotes, so drop us a line if you need one ever." Jahn smiled at Xulin's reaction to his parry "Fare thee well! And get that bunch off this rock if they are done!"

The ubese woman, the Iktotchi named Scrut and the dualist elite droid walked into Gron's Salted Punch and headed straight to the Bernals. Looking at the people at the table she pushed the holo over to Jannma. "I think this is for you, from a friend of yours, respected son of my teacher." Jannma and Darrin looked at her with recognition.

"Warrior Xulin, we are honored by your presence." Darrin got up to greet her "I am warrior Darrin, this is my sister warrior Jannma, our Lt Jia Ji, her warrior friend Drado, and Malcomb."

"I have met Malcomb twice before, with his employer."

"A mutual friend helped me buy out my debts, and reform my addiction." Which turned heads but Xulin spoke first.

"He was here before to pay you out AND solved the need for you to gamble?" Xulin asked.

"You would be surprised how simple he made it. We laughed about it being a mind trick, his answer was "But it is YOUR mind trick." To which Xulin nodded.

"I am honored Xulin, and thank you for watching out for …. Our friend. Speaking of friends, who is with you and this shiny example of engineering?" Jannma asked cradling her holotape.

"I am Scrut Mtch, mechanic, tech, sometimes a hunter. I was hired to join your Alliance, specifically to join team Bernal, whatever that means. I am the best tech in the galaxy." the tan horned humanoid stated before asking "Who do I talk to about that and doing some banking?"

"I am Etch, Mistress Xulin's assistant." The droid began

"Don't Call ME MISTRESS!" Xulin shouted which raised some eyebrows. Before she turned back to the Bernals.

"Your friend wants you to finish your business and leave." Then she turned to Jannma looking her over "I am, if you know the story, not a very tranquil soul, but trust in the fact that your training will save you as it has I. Your friend remarked you and I are much alike in temper. The knowledge of reclaiming inner peace is what I have left from Sir Petre."

"And might I be so bold as to note how polished and beautiful the ladies of your alliance are to these unworthy sensors. Truly, it must be the weather that made you what you are." The droid had continued even after Xulin finished.

 _Notes, I do not own Lucas or Disney property and have just injected the bare minimum so far. It is lazy yes, but the characters fit. I do not own them and receive no compensation for them, nor will accept any unless I become a screenwriter for them LOL._

 _I also took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse, ko= my, Kuya= brother, Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. Mechalich owns them, not I. I hope I can make these additions at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here by Mechalich, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	16. Chapter 16 Supporting Shanev

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is"what if Luke and Leia did not happen to be the main characters?". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Shanev**

 **WildSpace**

 **2.5 BBY**

Captain Juros called a planning meeting with Lyi'Chinwa's relief force. A platoon of new recruits ranging from rescued slaves to refugees saved from turbolaser hell. All of them the Alliance had one thing in common Jahn. He had tested them all and made them into a unit of spacer pirates that had been raiding the Coldiron Syndacate and supply convoy contractors for the Imperials. There were four Nautalons, four Wequay, four Togruta and four Sullestians with the forty humans or near humans seated in the hanger around an armored imperial troop transport they he had liberated with a cargo hold full of blasters, Chiss silenced slug throwers and assorted grenades. This was the largest Diskblade Alliance expenditure in gear ever.

"I'm not going to stress this is nearly a one way mission, with heavy opposition, but it is just that. We expect the transport to get attacked day and night after its "failed reinforcement – native repression landing" The script is simple, you will be escorted to a supposed stronghold direct from space, people who fit stormtrooper armor will disembark and a fake firefight of eight minutes will ensue."

"Shoot down the A-7 hunter interceptors the natives call "Horrorhawks" and then act like a force defending the ship from the Empire. I have coordinated it with the present Zeison Sha there, and we have studied over 600 hours of holo tapes she transmitted out secretly. You each have comms" he tapped his ear which had a small "whig" in it networked to their individual comlink and a translator" to help communicate with the Shanev and each other. Lyi'Chinwe will take the escape shuttle to "take the news to a specific off world battle commander" as the broadcast is recorded to sound like the shuttle takes a hit in the coms antenna. And then, you are all on your own."

"We have modified this transport to take everything of value excepting the hull and main drive out in ten minutes, and you have trained /tested doing so for weeks. You are to lead, arm, rearm and aid the Shanev until the Empire leaves or all is lost. That is the reason we are packing more slugthrowers than blasters. The slugs have been designed to make Stormtrooper armor a deathtrap, it is your job to source propellant, and slug material. There are two mobile repair and manufacture benches, so you can if you find ore, fabricate new slugthrowers and mortars."

Captain Juros cleared his throat. "This is, besides Kratovas, our largest operation. You former slaves and refugees will get the chance to free more slaves when there. Our source tells me they are farm and mine slaves there, and there but by the Force you probably would have been. Cultivate and infiltrate them making an effective resistance. You have their locations and a set of slave freeing droids to assist you. Hopefully families can reunite. A science droid, Dr Weir and the your chief technician Scrut Mtch shall go with you, The commander of the force will be Captain Jai-Don-Schu." And the captain pointed at a Cerean officer, "and Lt. Per Diton" pointing out toward a Cyborg Arkanian. "The Bernals Darrin and Jannma, Zeison Sha warriors will assist you, so make this one count. You leave in thirty minutes, as we just received word the relief transport you will be replacing has been conveniently waylayed by a few privateers." At that everyone in the room grinned.

ONE WEEK LATER….

Jannma and the combat platoon she was with kept their slow advance to the objective. The entire landing operation was a clockwork success. Today a week later, she got the duty of shutting down as many "Horrorhawks" as they could with a combined force. She double checked and ensured each member of her team was in position as she now used the Force to even the odds as they were completely outgunned, equipped and outmanned. There were twelve A-7 attack vessels in the hangers she was looking at, and they all needed to be grounded, perhaps permanently. There were the two A-7's on the ramp ready to launch on command. A whole company of storm troopers, a 100 meter antipersonnel mine field, a shield generator and twenty pilots with a ground tower. Not great odds, but it still beat Kratovas.

The eight fighters with the missile launchers took up position and communicated with a click on the coms as ready. It was now all up to her and this camouflage. She reached out with the Force and moved slowly the thermal detonators across the mine field to the small shield generator guarding this flightline. The operation would start when she detonated them. Her hastily trained sniper corps was ready for the storm troopers, the enemy mines had been painstakingly trained in reverse last night by her reaching out with the Force so any skirmishers from the base caught the blast. It had taken her all night to prepare and with three hours sleep, her team that long to get in attack position unmarked. She said a prayer of thanks to the droid and doctor for coming up with the simple IR shielding cammo tarps they were relying on.

"I have never used the Force like this." She thought and not for the first time as she guided the detonators right up to the generator. Once in place she detonated them unleashing the fury of the base. The two duty pilots immediately began to lift off as the storm troopers took up defensive positions only to lose fifteen to sniper fire. "Gotta love those explosive sabot rounds Scrut and Per designed as it appeared to work perfectly. A missile took the tower and two more tried to destroy the Horrorhawks but only hit one. As the fire patrols traded blaster and sniper fire she took the remaining grenades and placed them on the support structures of the hangers detonating and dropping the buildings on the parked ships. On the first pass the A-7 started to begin to strafe an area one sniper crew was, detonating their weapons before two more missiles knocked it out of the sky. As it started to come down she pushed in the Force as hard as she could to pancake it into the turbolaser battery on her side. The other turbolaser was still completely operational so she keyed the mike "Sparrow 2, Sparrow 2, fire for effect, grid 7.23 Not; 8.13 Lot! Fire for effect!" and two missiles swooped out to hit the tower. From her place it looked 25% operational, still firing but unable to change bearing but 8 degrees.

"Howie 4 through ten, fire for effect." She called getting the mortars to pound the troopers and barracks. Seeing 4 volleys happen and the storm troopers begin to try to close the range she then sounded retreat causing the hidden troops to funnel through an out of range rally point. This directed the storm troopers to follow to close the range, causing the minefield to interrupt their progress. Now however, it was all up to her, as speeders flew out of the base swiftly.

The first six speeders lost two to her diskblade as they bore down on the retreating Shanev warriors. But they still upped her team's casualty total to 10. As her weapon arched back another two speeders came out and marked her for the first time, firing into her empty tree stand. She had leaped though the air, her diskblade clipping two others and Jahn's gifted magenta light staff another two as she deflected one bolt into the rider and cut another while taking his speeder bike. Extinguishing the blade, she slowed the other bike down with the Force and landed them both.

"Sgt Paeth! Get on you slow moving nerfherder!" and a Nautilon jumped on the other bike. "I will meet you in a bit, guard the second rally point as I try to draw them off!" and she took off toward the remaining turbolaser with her Kyuzo hat on her back. The comms on the speeder was going crazy about a Sha and a Jedi working together, two speeders were tasked with the "Sha" described as a Nautilon, the other eight remaining tasked with her.

"I guess I should not disappoint them." and she buzzed the damaged tower battery dropping the fully lit light staff into it chopping it to bits before returning extinguished. She hauled a turn to an off vector from the rally point or base camp and headed into the farming settlement. "Might as well check out the place." She figured as she rapidly approached a row of skip loaders that were full of foodstuffs. The trailing speeders were gaining on her as she strafed with blaster fire and the light staff the cargo carriers causing at the least a huge repair before they could be used. A regular army fire squad jumped out and she launched from the speeder bike just in time as it blew up. The fire crew's morale came to a distinct end as her diskblade silenced them forever. This still left her on foot but there were the incoming speeders. She used the light staff in saber mode and the Kyuzo hat to defend herself while the diskblade took out all but one of the defenders. The last she just hopped on as before, speeding off quite weary, but pleased she had accomplished this mission.

Her optimism on the return flight was short lived as she heard "Horror hawks" from another base come toward her, two of them blasting trees and trying to strafe her to death as she raced through the trees. Finally she lost her patience as she got weary of the fight and anger at their pursuit. She turned the bike into its own missile straight at one and leaped to cut off the wingman's wing of the other, both crashed. Breathing hard the grim faced girl landed softly dreading the trek back to base.

About two hours into her walk she noticed a pair of A-7's creating through blaster fire a clear cut. Mowing down everything in the area living. This along with her exhaustion, really irked her and the length of the clear cut, combined with the fact it was working her way, meant the Empire was not giving up. They wanted her in the worst way.

"Lightsaber on the brain indeed! Those …" and she began a string of curses a whole minute long as she continued her march. Before a set of three actions came to her, jumping on the first she lit the blade again cut two medium trees and hurled them with the Force at the aircraft still in formation. Down they came, and she was pleased and satisfied in feeling their lives snuff out. "Stang! Now I get to hike my way back! I am so going to want a week off for this." With that she worked her way toward the hills and tunnels providing safety for her on this contested rock.

 _Notes, I do not own Lucas or Disney property, or even any Fanfic Property like that I borrowed Thieves World Style from Mechalich and have just injected the bare minimum so far. It is lazy yes, but the characters fit. I do not own them and receive no compensation for them, nor will accept any unless I become a screenwriter for them LOL._

 _I also took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse, ko= my, Kuya= brother, Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. Mechalich owns them, not I. I hope I can make these additions at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here by Mechalich, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	17. Chapter 17 Odd clothing Choices

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is"what if Luke and Leia did not happen to be the main characters?". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **WildSpace**

 **2.5 BBY**

"You are kidding right?" Jahn looked incredulously at his employer and the pilot next to her.

"Look, those gloves, your staff, the Kyuzo hat as a buckler, a few good ceremonial clothes and a mask and you look just like.."

"A PAINTED EGG!" Jahn threw up his hands.

"Come on honey!" the pilot purred, "I'll make it easy on you, you just use these gloves and wear this outfit and you will be so the perfect guard for a Lady of Leisure on her way from inspecting her holdings."

Maz continued for her "and Shay here, is perfect. Not one human or anything that breeds will notice you. You just hop on a commercial transport let her bitch about public transportation and pirates while heading on in."

"Refugee transport, might be better, but still, how in the hell am I gonna protect Shay? Pass the Bioscans?"

"That suit, comical though you deem it, is the way, covers all your skin and face, and foils bioscans. You look 75% cyborg." Shay countered, "I designed it myself!"

"We have tested it on twelve ports now, no one can tell who you are! Even that Mirulaka chap we sent to the Diskblades, it covered him!" Maz continued, Jahn's reluctance was coming from somewhere.

"I wear the suit, never get out of it?" Jahn asked.

"Honey, I think that would be taking it too far." Shay purred as Maz got the insight to the problem.

"I think he is saying Shay, he prefers to remain a virgin and not tormented by your blatant sexually charged attitude. Jahn, and his feelings are no toy. He is not like the rest of men and if you treat him as if he is, it will backfire, SPECTACULARLY."

"Actually, having been a playmate when I was ten to nineteen, it is exactly how he needs to be treated to make the ruse work! Every port knows a Lady like me will want a boy toy or girl toy as a bodyguard and will guard me discretely, EVEN IN BED." And she smiled "How do you think I learned my business? If it was not for the exquisite creativity of my remote models I would never learned piloting and tech functions."

"Thus giving you no reason to expand those talents to allow you to be Jahn's second seat pilot or gadget maker?"

"I do admit, that was the reason for me to hone those skills. I never wanted to be good at anything laborious, except shooting before. Having a diskblade wielding Zeison Sha tall drink of water like him would be the ultimate in protection….. and arm candy!" which got a severe growl from Jahn as he stalked away. So Maz turned to the pilot.

"Shay, you are good at what you do and this may just work. Just lay off some of your whiles on him, let him breathe, let him live and let him choose direction. We worked on this too long to have it fail."

"I know, I sometimes feel, well, I feel like I love him anyway, his girlfriend is so lucky! Can I just borrow him a bit? I'll keep him if she turns to the darkside and needs a shoulder or boob to cry on."

"He is not wired that way, he is honest and honorable to a fault. What you love is just he being him, let that happen and if you still feel randy, screw all the rebellion pilots for all I care. Just like you have done here and bedded my entire organization."

"Excepting five notable senior staff, I do not do Kyuzo." Shay replied.

"You need to tone it down in private. He needs to be himself." Maz replied. "His calm, his work with Ash, all of it comes down to him NOT being a beacon for the darkside followers to find."

"Shay come here!" Jahn shouted from his berth in the cargo bay. Shay and Maz came running.

"So you need a bodyguard, how do I look now?" and Jahn turned around a few times wearing nothing.

"Did you dye your skin black and shave everything?" Maz asked "Put some clothes on after you finish drying."

"I can take a few tattoo stencils and … oh Shay? You look, pinker than usual." Shay looked like she was going into heat to everyone present. "Tell me is that what I am seeing Kae'Shan? Deloan? Ashla Ti?" he pointed to the Twi'Lek pilot tech (Kae'Shan), the Nautolon (Deloan Tymo) gunner bodyguard and their Togrunta (Ashla Ti) droid tech- mechanic – slicer. The all showed mirth and Deloan finally spoke up.

"She is extremely excited Sir Jahn." And four of them began laughing again but Jahn had turned stone cold serious.

"Enjoy the view Shay, this is reserved for my Asawa Ko. At this time I have one, and I am bonded in my soul. My father experienced it with my mother. I really believe in that, but I do not believe in lust, just recognize its existence." And he held out his arms and a steady gust of wind started to whip around his now hairless body. "And just think while you were defending your plan, someone else was helping me shave." While Kae'Shan held up her hand giggling. "As soon as my skin dries I can get dressed and then dye my foot soles. This should last the length of the trip. Does my Lady wish tattoos? Oh that's right, I will be hidden under a clown's outfit." Which got everyone laughing at Shay again as the outfit started flying to him a piece at a time and he just stepped into them.

"So Shay, it is time to decide, are you going to join the Meditation Rangers or just fly the bird?" Jahn asked.

"Join?" Shay looked curious.

"Yeah, its like a club, we pledge our lives to each other. We have all trained replacements from the innocents we freed from the pirates we have waylaid. And the company now has a fleet of four freighters, each with two fighters, a pay account on Christophis, and contacts contacts contacts." Ashla Ti began.

"The company is gonna do great, but we have trained to go forward with Jahn, not JUST to have him in our bed, but to live and die with him." Kae'Shan laughed "We are more than just sluts!"

"I can tell you something, each of us can bring something to the team, we just want to know if you are going to pull with us, or freelance or get bored." Deloan spoke earnestly. "I can help with medicine, smells and muscle, Jahn's talents he shares, Ashla's sharp eyes and ears and perfection in technology, Kae brings her deviant nature and a wealth of Twi'Lek contacts and a hot stick in the cockpit. We need to know, will you help smuggle him in and maybe go further in the Rebellion with him?"

"Are you saying the only person I think about is myself?" Shay demanded.

"No, I think we are all saying you think with only one body part, the reproductive system." Kae'Shan laughed "I should know, I've been with you longer than anyone else. Shared your bed, and talked for hours. I know you love my Lekkus."

"The point everyone is making is, can you commit to a goal of helping Jahn with just his friendship and see how life goes. Can you commit to him and us as he has for each of us?" Ashla asked as they got serious, Maz looked impressed.

"Before you answer, shamed as you are and in turmoil, walk away and sleep on it Shay. I want it to be your decision, calm, like water in a pail." Jahn replied with his calm way. Shay nodded and hugged him with her breast heaving with desire before taking her leave.

"Kae, you know her people do not do bad feelings right? What you guys did was necessary but awful." Maz chided. "But this may just work, the accounts you appropriated and reorganized for this mission, the backstories and personas. That is a ton of work we wasted if she does not go for it." Maz replied.

"Really? You get richer from my team's side jobs all the time. And your shell companies are the beneficiary as business partner. You will be ok Maz, you should be able to fade away unless you wish to live the Hutt life." Jahn said.

A day later Shay came up with her regular business demeanor to Jahn. "I am ready, you just reign me in when I get too.."

"Yeah, got that, you are sure?" Jahn asked as he looked out on space.

"I learned how to and designed the clown suit and ran its first tests. I did it because I put the work in to be with you." Shay answered "So I don't have first crack at you now, but by your Force I will have first crack when or if you need someone else. Plus killing and flying is fun too. I am gonna show those Reb Pilot Jocks Zeltron women do it better!"

"As long as you believe, see that is my greatest strength, I have a ton to learn in the force, but one thing no-one has to teach is belief. I believe my abilities will work, I believe in the path, I believe in success. The Force is with me and that is all I'll ever need to guide me. Its why we saved most of the people after the slavers hit on our first meeting." Jahn looked at her "Believe in your team, believe in yourself, belief calms the soul and lets us tap into our greatness. It is what designed that suit."

"I kinda like this new Jahn all in black." And Shay started to rub all over him.

"Please calm your pheromones, I will need to meditate about our journey."

 _Notes, I do not own Lucas or Disney property, or even any Fanfic Property like that I borrowed Thieves World Style from Mechalich and have just injected the bare minimum so far. It is lazy yes, but the characters fit. I do not own them and receive no compensation for them, nor will accept any unless I become a screenwriter for them LOL._

 _I also took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse, ko= my, Kuya= brother, Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. Mechalich owns them, not I. I hope I can make these additions at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here by Mechalich, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	18. Chapter 18 Meeting Elder Sister

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is"what if Luke and Leia did not happen to be the main characters?". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Alberin**

 **2.5 BBY**

Test Run…. Laverstal to Alberlin. Commercial Transport.

The first child of Dr. Haylee Weaver incident

Shay walked out of the civilian transport onto the rough pirate asteroid of Alberlin with the air of complete superiority. Her guards following, the party made their way across the main concourse and into service tunnels winding their way to a landing bay and their waiting freighter before one of her guards broke ranks and rushed up the ramp into the craft.

Shay, not breaking character marched into the small ship and put her hands on her hips looking at the rapidly stripping down lad who had another change of clothes ready.

"I do not know Laverstal is a good test, the screening devices seemed old and not entirely reliable." Jahn quipped quickly changing clothes into his "heritage" (so he called it) armor (his other term was comfort clothes).

"Jahn, do you need to be in such a hurry?" Delenn asked.

"We will know in five minutes, send a burst message to the Alliance Ashla, Shay, warm this puppy up …. Especially the gun batteries, I have a really bad feeling right now." Jahn said feeling hate frustration and anger coming towards him.

"How Bad?" Shay asked concerned.

"As in crap a Phoenix Hawk in a small head bad." He gestured to his Kyuzo war helmet and black cape causing everyone to assume battle stations and gear. Jahn calmed himself after his hurried wardrobe change and exited the vehicle. Across the bay a blue haired woman of average height in a black hooded cloak stood waiting near cover she could duck under if the ship got into the fight.

"This would have been easier in Laverstal, when I dropped my crew off for you young lady." Jahn began as he drew in the entire Force on the asteroid listening to the spinning of time and focusing in the next minute. There was some thing familiar with the way she prepared as well, for she drew and focused similarly too. Others most generally drew from the Force like a fan, this one, she, like he, felt like a maelstrom, drawing it all in. This with the amount of hate and discontent on Alberin gave her quite the wellspring of Force to use. She was quite unlike Jannma who just seemed to vibrate and "spin up" in the Force, excited by energy's excitement around her. Like the workings of a transformer described by Ashla.. Focus! Razor Sharp! Now! live in the Now! Focus on the next 10 Seconds!

"I do not know, since you blurred my perception on my target the whole time. Luckily for me, I received clarification orders upon arrival here. You are to come with me and submit to the Empire or die, which is your choice and so much more satisfying that murdering a mother to go baby snatching." She smirked "Although in your case it almost fits kid, either way is satisfying to me. Join me, and this anarchy stops!" She saw Jahn's passive resistance to her Force aided entreaty, the power she exuded worked like a wave that bashed a spinning wheel, not even unbalancing him at all.

"You have watched intelligence vids?" Jahn asked deliberately out away from the ship as its hatch closed.

"I have, but those clothes may be a ruse, you look more muscular and darker skinned than the Kratovas Wildman. No matter how you wear an adopted Kyuzo helm." She spat with venom. "There is a tale of another Force adept wearing a Kyuzo Helm, a Zeison Sha carrying a similar light staff not too far from here. That Sha or Jedi or whatever took an Imperial space port and wrecked it in one hour. "

"Thank you for your report! I am glad for the news of that friend of mine! We trained together extensively." He smiled and seemed to get stronger. "Hmm and you came here, one of the most dangerous places for the Empire? You do realize Wild Space is called that for a reason? There just are not many Imps out here to back up your cowardly threats, largely because Imps get shot just for being Imps." He watched her reaction, his taunt seemed to be expected. So he continued his slow march out, listening, past, present and future swirled as he slowly stepped until he saw an image of surprise in the mists.

"So, do they teach arrogant stupid moves at Dark Side University? or is it an inbred incestuous thing?" He used Sha Kalan's favorite jibe at his clan's teachings and upbringing. As he laughed at her, she lost composure and rushed him in a leap of hatred and anger striking with all her might directed in a deep purple lightsaber. Jahn's electro staff easily flared and angled her blow down into the durasteel deck causing sparks to fly in his opponent's face. "I was serious girl, you cannot win unless you have a super star destroyer ready to break up this asteroid. Even then, I think its designed to take a hell of a pounding being it survived many many wars and refugee influxes." He continued as they traded blow parry blow parry riposte.

"What makes you think I have to fight the whole populace?" she spat to Jahn's laughter, she made 16 more swift attacks he coolly parried and forced her back with two quick moves of his own that were unusual for electro staff combat. She was reminded of a martial arts spear versus sword demonstration, the exquisite moves unbalanced her moving her back toward the center of the bay. She found him blocking each attack but still advancing like he was protecting a secret or placing her where the guns would hit her. He patiently and swiftly made a point of challenging her whole guard, sweeping her feet changing her guard level over and over as they traded almost one hundred blows in a mere thirty seconds.

"The fact that, with rare exceptions, I have already bought minimum six favors with each bandit outfit here." He coolly stated, parry parry blow parry blow. "You are a long long way from home, and that could be a good thing or bad." Blow parry jab block riposte parry blow parry parry blow "It just depends on whether you wish to live in the past or the future." Big extremely swift balanced dervish move low, then a high strike, parry block, she over extended and his helm hit her in the nose while his hips tossed her over his back. Parry parry parry….. he presses on parrys?

"I am going to be a prophet of the dark side, I know the future." She got even more aggressive with her attacks and suffered cracked ribs from his knee and two missing teeth from his helm for her trouble in a quick flurry exchange where he got inside her guard. This caused both to break apart and breathe, with her respiration being harder. Jahn even took a drink in the lull from a canteen at his side. She saw the attacks had effectively shredded his cloak and scored the deck and hat, but his electro staff like the rest of him was completely unharmed. She did notice a harness on him, similar to what Sha carry with a pair of notable exceptions, the staff holder, grenades, and a tube under the twin diskblade pouch. She however had a blaster and a lightsaber. It was all she had ever needed before.

"So you train with duelist elites?" he asked and because she showed recognition he got his answer "My name is Jahn Misu, I am from the outlands and called to the Force to defend creation. May I get my opponent's name please?" Jahn asked politely allowing her to rest.

"I am Soransa Weaver, The Emperor's Hand." He seemed to have a bit of recognition to the name, so she reinitiated attack. Was that a look of "like really?" and pressed him again hard in combat. Take THAT for dropping your focus from ME! Take that for dissing ME! And she tried to maneuver him only to be stymied and driven to the center of the bay. Her fury raged as she noticed he was in full trance and parts of her life came wizzing by.

"I hear your life, feel your pain, it is not easy to be raped all your life or abused," He did not even break his defense, it was just happening like he could walk away from the staff and it would dance on its own. "This is not right, or even proper. Family counts!" This sad pronouncement caused another quick engagement and he broke the girl's kneecap causing her to limp but not fall or cry out and she directed more of the Force to her own aid. "Had that been my light staff out you would be one legged now." Jahn said as he stepped back allowing her …. Choices?

"Let me explain how this goes, soon another Zeison Sha arrives and I toss her my electro staff and I bring out my light staff. A disk blade nicks that steam pipe and my body double and friends aboard my ship open fire with the ship's defenses trusting in me to keep the blasts from hitting all but you. Between that and these grenades and secondary explosions you will be lost to history." He finished with a sincere sadness in his voice that caused her unease.

And he took a deep breath "Or you can decide to take your life in honorable suicide, or you can submit to me and I help you find the way to peace. Or you can run back to your masters harassed all the way by both sides until you reach a haven or hiding place. All you have left is choice, your great skills in the balance."

"The suit…" she said panting as she controlled her pain and brushed her clothes touching a button…..

"Was made to confuse you….."

"So that was….."

"Really? that is SO NOT me! It amplifies the Force which is in all life silly." Jahn countered laughing and turning that Force energy the amusement brought to locking down objects after she lifted them to her aid with her hand extended. He did not even glance at them but held her eyes. "Reaching out with the Force dark sider? To use the debris in here? Against a Zeison Sha trained water Senior? Really? What part of "stupid idea" did not compute slow one? Or is it immaterial?" at this Jahn looked at her kindly but with purpose "Join me and my Force and I will teach you to flow swiftly in the ways of creative joy."

"I am an Emperor's hand, I must obey my Master and the Inquisitors."

"The beauty of my way is, there are no masters, just students and teachers in symbiosis. The Dark side is a Fool's Errand, yes anger hate and entropy are strong, destructive, but it is limited, there is no creativity because to create is inimical, an antithesis to it." She struggled with his presence which he released as the door opened and she gasped seeing his staff arc to the newcomer and his deep purple light staff jumped to his hand and flared to life, while all other things still sat trembling as she tried to move them.

"Last chance for you to be whole." Jahn warned as the girl decided.

An airlock opened and with a desperate Force aided leap she entered with a thud and closed the hatch behind her, Jahn's staff extinguished as he dropped to his knees nearly spent but drawing all he could to himself. A small ship passed the bay and he sensed her getting into it. Before she left he gathered his mind for one last call in the Force _"Go sister from a different father, go tell your masters your little brother, Jahn Miso hero of Kratovas lives unharmed, my Zeltron Sister."_ As Lyi'Chinwe caught the staff and rushed into the room hearing the kid's call.

"You are Jahn? You alright kid?" Lyi' asked as he collapsed to all fours and the ramp to his light freighter opened."

"Tired, spent emotionally, but unharmed." He began "My strength flows from the Force, I need to redouble my efforts in training. Had the tables been turned, had I not the truth behind my convictions, I would have lost. She was that good." He put away his light staff and using his electro staff as a walking stick arose. "I considered letting her take me in cuffs, until I felt I was near the Rebellion and then escape." To Lyi's gasp.

"No! you did the right thing roaring in the Force like you did."

"That roar, was not just me, Soransa is as strong as I and unpolished as well. I am just undamaged SPIRITUALLY and whole MENTALLY, she is a creature of fury. A Dark Lord she could well become if the Sith find it better to expand ranks." He smiled "That torpedo spiral attack, there is little defense without an electro staff and spinning it wider to pop them on the head."

The crew of the Ranger's Stalk opened the hatch and came out surrounding him and supporting him as he swiftly recovered.

"Lyi? Pleased I am you came, but tell Juros later as we need to leave. I am not going to be drafted where I am not meant to go."

"I wish I was ready and able to train you further young one. Your power is there, but your skills need honing."

"I need to quit putting all I have into each block or parry, I have no proprioception feedback from the Force except with water and air. I rebalance with the Force constantly using energy as I waste it. If you have a lesson on efficiency, that one skill alone, I would be grateful. My fighting style and electro staff saved the day. It caught her unaware. I will not be so lucky next time." He looked everyone over and then hugged them all one by one. "Flash a lesson on this to Xulin, I need to go shopping and Skip 1 is the place."

"Why?" asked Ashla Ti.

"Dude, we are going to figure out the universal hinged three sectional electro staff or a hardened force spear with lightsaber end for me to even be able to fight in a battle without having my ass handed to me! That or …. I just keep using my staff as is. Diskblades verses lightsabers suck. Every time I see that as an option, the disk blade or the helmet gets bisected in future time."

"Wait, you fight in the future?" Lyi'Chinwe stood back with a look of disbelief.

"A minimum of ten seconds for almost all actions, the Force is clear as a bell and choosing decisively is the key. It is a mere extension of your own combat training."

"Times ten! No wonder you seem so fast!" as she shook her head lekku wagging.

"Nope, all telekinetics, all the time, using the nerves in your body you get instantaneous transmission that way." as she shook her head in shock.

"Who taught you this?"

"The Force showed me and I had to get an explanation from my father." He looked at her kindly "My voice, for example, I was born without neural pathways to the vocal chords and a mind that dwelled in the Force. I spent my first two years of life like that, soundlessly moving and playing in the Force around water. I started well work and school at three."

"I will talk to Xulin immediately and not let the Alliance know why or that you were here." Lyi'Chinwe bowed "old Yanibar style" to him "Take care Sir Jahn. Your words will help me grow and expand my use of the Force." Before she left he looked at Ashla who nodded.

"Take this as a parting Gift. I modified a couple of electro staffs already, it is solid and strangely effective for those who do not use one as a spear at times." A zig zaggy bar, straight in the middle and a triangle like surface toward the outer ends before coming in line with the shaft again flew to his hand. "Against a lightsaber, or weapon like the lightstaff, using these simple gloves, this electro staff allows parries without the blade sliding down to remove fingers. It is our simplest design so far." And he gave her the weapon and gloves "The fabric is tough but subtle with feel, and it conducts the stave's field around them so you have full bar parry and finger to elbow protection and strike shock." He bowed and presented the item before turning to join his crew.

As his crew helped the kid on board their freighter the door to the dock opened up and Lt Jia Ji saw the boy's shredded cape with chunks of it all around.

"Is he hurt?" she asked quickly.

"Nope, just got a taste of battle versus a Sith. I think he made a unique idea though, and expect his team to send the Zeison Sha something to even the odds should the Sith make a concerted effort in the area again." She looked at the transport begin liftoff procedures "He is powerful but creative," she brandished her new staff and gloves. "he kept the door shut on me for a full minute to allow him his say with his foe. There was a connection there, I could sense it." And she shook her head walking toward the exit with Jia so the craft could exit "He will produce something for us Sha so watch for it, this is not the last of the Sith here, for all our skills as Sha, he is right. We need to be able to deal with them this time."

"This asteroid is a testament to such a fight ages ago." Lt Jia nodded.

"There are Force users and Force Visionaries, his father was the latter, may have trained his son in his footsteps." Lyi entered the door so the ship could leave safely.

"Lt. Jia, please do me the honor of following his wishes and report this in say three hours, after a vigorous workout of course." Lt. Jia nodded assent, after all this lad they were trying to recruit, not coerce.

 _Notes, I do not own Lucas or Disney property, or even any Fanfic Property like that I borrowed Thieves World Style from Mechalich and have just injected the bare minimum so far. It is lazy yes, but the characters fit. I do not own them and receive no compensation for them, nor will accept any unless I become a screenwriter for them LOL._

 _I also took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse, ko= my, Kuya= brother, Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. Mechalich owns them, not I. I hope I can make these additions at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here by Mechalich, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	19. Chapter 19 Choosing Battleground

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is"what if Luke and Leia did not happen to be the main characters?". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Smuggler's Run**

 **Kalat Arm Wild Space**

 **2.5 BBY**

The next few days saw increased preparations, increased development and…. Two new models Ashla came up with based on Jahn's imagination and his tests with Zuvio. The three sectional electro staff was scrapped for a telescoping model. Another iteration of it and the double shepherds electro stave produced results. They found a way for recessed lightsaber attachments inside that powered all systems and when they tuned it short, produced better power core life for the weapon. A hardened lightsaber proof blaster weapon with the same sort of bayonet for Xulin was made, given her preference. The thought and work on training for more "Sithy" types arriving went into high gear. They even pieced together their own "Duelist Elite" droids by pirating software and building three from recycled parts tuned for max speeds.

"Ashla, great work the last ten days, get some sleep and then cogitate on this." The Togunta looked over the page.

"Electro Kyuzo war helms and diskblades?"

"We have many here, who can benefit should this become the next battleground. And you and I need to help me perfect that passive sonar technique in the Force."

"Okay, I'll see what we can do. What with those refurbed junkers we have now for you to fly."

"Those bombers are special. That was a great idea you had in flipping one of the freighters. Now we have five ships instead of two. Maz has many more."

"Flipping ships was a good idea as was Shay's bargaining!" they laughed before the next project.

Training for the next mission Jahn envisioned included bombing runs in the new BB-2B units on asteroids and as much combat training as they all could stomach between scheduled short haul runs in his modified freighters. He had bio intel and maps for the possible planet he was going to, and all contingencies covered if a forced landing occurred. Everything was going to plan until the plan changed with a change in message pattern.

"Jahn" the former slave Cerean named Didi called "This pattern has changed, something is up on Smuggler's Run."

"Transmit the evac procedures, we will have to find another port."

"I already did find one and let Maz know, did we piss off Longrun possibly?" Jahn shook his head no "Xerweg is crafty, he sees an opportunity and makes profit. We no longer fit his risk reward standard."

"Hutts!" she spat "Purveyors of filth in the galaxy!"

"Purveyors? They sell only what someone will buy, no more no less. They expand when they see a profit in doing so. And they are patient, Xerweg, brutal as his kind are, is the greatest manipulator in the area, but much like a politician he keeps ALL his options open. Send Maz file and execute our plans for moving. This event was foreseen as inevitable and necessary. The Empire is redoubling its inept occupation here. However I will have to go to Skip One myself. I'll take the Stalk. Load the freighters to the skin, and the Stalk, I have a delivery to make. One item only on Skip One, I will be gone for at least six hours."

"Yessir."

"By the way great work once again, May the Force be With Us."

A freighter pulled up with food supplies and sundries while two heavily armed Kyuzos took another load to various vendors and some remotes flew out on their duties. The Kyuzos returned with a new load turning the cargo over to a small woman on a ship with another Kyuzo and supervised the reload of the vessel.

The Ranger's Stalk pulled up on Skip 1 an hour later and Jahn in his "Dark don't mess with the Kratovas Wildman" enviro suit attire, debarked carrying a blaster, swiftly sweeping out into the masses as the door closed behind him after a few dozen remotes exited the craft going a different way. His target was doing what his target always did, blend in. The Ubese woman followed him into a tunnel where he had stopped.

Jahn held up one hand in a halt gesture, the other extended the blaster. "I need you to have this. It's a full auto capable E-21 hardened to be used as a weapon in hand to hand….. versus lightsabers. It uses the same size power cells as an E-11 but those two, are specially designed for overcharge." And then he pulled a device out "This is for Etchy, protective field generator, it will energize his skin like an electro staff."

"You speak as if someone is coming." Xulin responded.

Jahn reached out into the Force feeling the image of a ship coming in from another Skip.

"The Sith synchophants are already here, I am heading to the T tunnel by the main air handler plenum to draw them away." He said as he removed a grate. "Wish me luck and fish me out if needed." He looked grim. "Take care."

"You did use plural for a reason." Xulin asked.

"Move softly, be like stone." Jahn said to her as he adjusted his environmental suit before he leaped feet first into the airshaft. A drone came up and reattached the vent before zipping away as those pursuing him disembarked their transport.

Some half hour later Jahn, relaxed and meditating in his chosen battleground all his senses calmed and the swirl of the Force surrounded him. Two masked figures entered the hazy room with arrogant vengeful purpose. Jahn felt their presence like sirens, one more skilled but drawing like a fan and the familiar hateful swirl he had encountered before. The visibility in this chamber was horrible from the chartreuse mist surrounding all, but they all saw what they needed.

"I take it you have come" Jahn rose to stand balanced "to repeat your case, therefore begin." He spoke at ease, voice modulated by his speakers on his enviro suit.

"Your fate is chosen and plotted, you will come with us and turn or be destroyed. It is our vision and the Emperor's." The male stated with malice "You cannot win versus us two."

"I already have." Jahn stated calmly "Just by your presence. You should have taken option two on your to do list, my operations center is completely rehomed and you lost tons of intelligence being here. Now should Lord Vader have come instead of an Inquisitor and a Hand he would have allocated for that possibility soooo, trust me when I say I just shrugged. Visibility sucks hard vac down here." And a tsck tsck sound emanated from him.

"Jahn," the woman began "The only way to save your enterprise and protect your land is to join us. It is your destiny." The Dark Side of the Force attempted to buffet him with images of the future while the combined will of the two adepts attempted to persuade him.

"The Jasron Mintran appeal? He sold his soul to save his homeland and rule it! I would rather believe in free will creativity. Projecting one's destiny is a fool's errand. There is no fate, only swirls in the mist one can make whole by intent and motive. I have zero plans from here following. I will not harm you today Soransa, well badly that is and only if you continue your ways and attempt to take me by force." More tsk tsking "But Jelan Mar there, his life became forfeit when he entered the room, unless he wishes, like you do to understand the beauty, wisdom and yes power of creation." More tsk tsks rapidly happening. "Soransa, I will not treat you like a tool or objectify you." The tsking sounds filled the room. "Girl, you brought a vibrosword? I am honored!"

"I only wish to understand how to beat you!" Soransa shouted leaping lighting her lightsaber, her rage at his insolence and calm words breaking free, Jelan drew his blaster only to be surrounded as the entire room was bathed in a blinding ionic storm from several remotes firing at once.

A simple backflip by Jahn ended her attack as her lightsaber had extinguished.

 _"Lesson one for today, choose your battlefield very carefully."_ Jahn spoke in the Force as he locked down all telekinetic Force use in the room by him acting as a sink. He used the power to rush Jelan and was quickly in a knife versus three sectional staff fight as Soransa changed to her sword to charge. She joined the fight with Jahn and together with the Inquisitor's weapons started turning the battle. She became exultant as she cut the stave's connectors as he tried to disarm her twice, forcing Jahn to battle with two mere clubs. Jahn's attacks and strength was wearing down and while the armored enviro suit deflected serious damage. His now full body martial arts were not a match to the Sith trained weapon wielding warriors. She became aware of a clear thought, the boy was going to run out of air and suffocate!

"Give up!" she called a halt to action "You are beaten and bested, measured and weighed as lesser than the Power of the Dark Side."

 _"Then hit me with a telekinetic blow oh wise one."_ Jahn regained his footing standing ready. The two darksiders shouted "Then Die!"

This however did not stop Jahn as he seemed to be expending huge energy battling the two and she felt a ringing sting on her face as he slapped her backhanded drawing blood. This increased her rage and attacks. The two definitely were wearing Jahn down, their blows were connecting, but not as solidly or deadly as the intent that guided them, he seemed to have a talent for slipping them as fast as they came.

"Last chance young Jedi to turn before we crush you." Jelen spat as he halted once again.

 _"Dumbass thinks I are Jedi! Soransa, you will thank me later for the promotion."_ Jahn answered with a bicycle backflip kicking Jelen out in the open and a grate below where Jahn and Soransa landed gave way she felt his calm acceptance that he was beaten as he slid down the tube.

The room erupted in blaster fire and explosions as two Kyuzo one from each main tunnel and maybe fifty drones opened fire blasting all living things above the floor surface to cinders.

" _Pick your battlegrounds wisely, CREATE advantage, and remember, there is no such thing as a fair fight Sister. It is the Zeison Sha way."_ Soransa felt as she hung on for dear life to a flow valve bleeding as Jahn had slid way past this obstacle and his vortex receded disappearing to her senses. She Felt the Kyuzo waiting above for a half hour before she felt them leaving and heard the drones moving away behind them. A deep calming breath and a leap upward and she was clear of the intake, ready to make her way out of this slimy hell. Three quarters of an hour later she emerged from the morass and made her way to her transport.

Jahn however awoke in a puddle of the slime and detritus as her ship tracked to her destination. A bend trap for collecting particulates before flowing to the populace, this widening and depression made a natural spot for the two hunters looking down on him. He checked his enviro suit and shuddered, two minutes left of air at "normal" exertion as his recycle circuits were down.

"Well, you lived and I am now fishing you out in payment for this gift." As Jahn removed his enviro mask opening and placing a full face filtering mask on.

"They should leave you two alone as you are not as yet on the Empire's radar Xulin." Jahn extended a hand to her droid.

"Why did you not make me a weapon like hers?" Etch asked.

"Because my production team has made only two, Zuvio has the other, furthermore the new shield generator should protect you. Xulin is still squishy and bleeds." Jahn answered as the droid hauled him up to Xulin's creepy snicker.

"So, is this your first defeat?" Xulin asked.

"Define defeat? Lets see, the two Force adepts had three mandates, beating me to a pulp was just entertainment." As he stretched getting blood to his many bruises "Thus I entertained them while they failed all three tasks. Loss win win win." And his eyes behind the face shield smiled "History is full of such examples, people obsessed ignore the lessons of history at their own peril." Xulin and Etch nodded.

"Mistress Xulin, will we escort him out of the tunnels to his ship?" Etch asked.

"Petre's Son is probably lost in here so that does sound like a plan." She stated over the flow of the air that had intensified with Jahn's standing.

"I appreciate this." Jahn limped forward toward his launch and once they had him aboard in his pilot's seat they left to his wave. He merely hit one button hidden under the dash and let the program run taking him to his destination as sleep claimed him again.

 _Notes, I do not own Lucas or Disney property, or even any Fanfic Property like that I borrowed Thieves World Style from Mechalich and have just injected the bare minimum so far. It is lazy yes, but the characters fit. I do not own them and receive no compensation for them, nor will accept any unless I become a screenwriter for them LOL._

 _I also took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse, ko= my, Kuya= brother, Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. Mechalich owns them, not I. I hope I can make these additions at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here by Mechalich, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	20. Chapter 20 Healing

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is"what if Luke and Leia did not happen to be the main characters?". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Kanata 2 Asteroid Base**

 **Kalat Arm Wild Space**

 **2.5 BBY**

Jahn awoke from his sleep as his crew was unloading the Stalk. Jahn's medical staff lead by the Cerean Dr. Shar Dona took him into the hastily constructed medical center to work on him before putting him in a Bacta tank for recovery. Shay, Kae and his closest compadres kept a rotating watch on him as he healed from being a "One Large Pulped Bruise" with internal bleeding.

"Only the Force kept him alive as I have yet to find a major bone not cracked." The doctor pronounced.

"I will find them…." Shay started before Deloan stopped her with a hand.

"We will stick to his vision, he believes not in vengeance."

"HA! How many Zygerrians have we spaced?" Kae'Shan laughed.

"You know he views that as rescue, not our fault the buggers do not take a hint." Ashla Ti reminded the women. "Come on, lets make some more money for him to spend." He motioned to Shay and Deloan to group and he grabbed Kae as they headed for the freighters and the four day shipping contracts they had to fill. They each grabbed some of the Kyuzo warriors who had now joined them as a small privateer army based on the fame of their boy. The rest took up station as an honor guard on his bed.

A day later Maz arrived to inspect her "spin off" company and the layout and books. For all this group seemed to spend, it made no sense to her how they made money. Then she looked at the balance sheet and saw the answer. Jahn's core group, all seven of them took 1/5 what she considered standard pay for their contributions, room, board and weaponry. All the rest was invested in growth, repair and upgrades to salvaged equipment and paying the underlings enough to keep them happy and loyal and the ever present donations to the Resistance. The largest investment was the "Great Barges" or farms one and two. This space farm on a large nearby asteroids held fields, enough to feed all of the crews and Smuggler's Run with rotating harvests. The second and bigger asteroid held fields and was full of nerfs. The third critter they had was some sort of pollinator that produced syrup. Between the distillery producing the wine ale and spirits he built here over a year ago and this farm they reduced costs and had sufficiency. Spice might not be his "thing" or slaves for that matter, but he was a bootlegger through and through. She looked hard at the business model and thought about it before going to his med lab to see him. The reports had been he was on the sunny side of death and business partners like him were rare.

A day later he woke up from his sleep and exited the tank to see Maz still there, datapad in hand as she looked through her books and checked everything. Jahn weakly smiled to her as he got dressed in his now usual battle outfit, sans cloak while she waited. When done he turned to her with a questioning look as she finally looked up from her datapad.

"Feeling better?" she asked to his answering smile and thought "Its gonna be one of those discussions eh?"

"I was wondering just what, you were trying to accomplish with this venture?" She looked at her datapad "You flood a market, just make costs, over what food, ale, spirits and wine? How is this sustainable?" Maz asked.

"Prices are going up, soon it will be quite profitable and while not a monopoly we will be the dominant primary source for those items on Alberin and Smuggler's Run. This provides you cover and most people do not go out of their way to pirate food. Thus your risk went way down and efficiency went way up. Therefore your rewards went way up and information gathering as well." and he looked at Maz "This is just a Hutt model on a peaceful trade set of items, you win, the Hutt wins, everyone wins and you get that castle you want." He paused "Pirates do not hit 12 ships of food looking for 12 cases of booze and 12 cases of guns mixed in with the 240 cases of food. In out and gone, piracy makes no sense if you have to search."

"It is working, how long until the Hutt takes over though?" Maz asked.

"Shoot! You may be able to sell the bases and farms to him when that time comes." He said with a wink "A little birdy told me that is quite a ways away, when he is looking to shorten supply chains to avoid _unpleasantries_." Maz just nodded.

"Well, you were right about most everything and my investments have octupled. I just wanted to ask you if this beat down you just suffered has changed your mind." She looked at him "We could lead a grand and stellar life this way."

"My vision is, someone is building a world destroyer. Something that can blow up a planet like a placed bomb does a thing. Why not just hide and live large? Because some day that thing will just fire with no reaction time, if you are there, nothing can be done. I cannot permit it to exist long, if at all if possible."

"That is a lot of ifs." And she got close to do her looking in the eyes thing before sighing "You have your vision and the reason is just. The dark side ever did not even tempt you at all?"

Jahn laughed "I just turned down the opportunity to become the Emperor's toy with my sister and you try to tempt me too?" he chortled before becoming calm and serious "There is only one or two reasons I can fathom the dark side tempting me and succeeding. My comfort and health are not on that list." He finished to her shocked expression.

"Your crews arrive from leg 1 in two hours, doubtless they will check on you while resupplying before the next leg." Maz said as he nodded.

"I may save them the trip."

"Rest up, you will need it."

"Indeed." And Jahn turned to thank the Doctor while she made her way to her freighter and nodded to Zuvio and his brothers upon boarding.

"I take it he is ready for his next mission?" Zuvio asked as she made her way to the flight deck.

"The universe lost a great gunrunner today but gained something else." Maz stated before leaving, seeing The Stalk make its way toward the farms.

 _Notes, I do not own Lucas or Disney property, or even any Fanfic Property like that I borrowed Thieves World Style from Mechalich and have just injected the bare minimum so far. It is lazy yes, but the characters fit. I do not own them and receive no compensation for them, nor will accept any unless I become a screenwriter for them LOL._

 _I also took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse, ko= my, Kuya= brother, Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. Mechalich owns them, not I. I broke his timeline for my own use in Xulin-Etch origins because it made better use here. I hope I can make these additions at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here by Mechalich, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


	21. Chapter 21 Emotional Breakthrough

_This is a story, based on a character sketch for a Star Wars tabletop RPG. The scenario is"what if Luke and Leia did not happen to be the main characters?". The time frame is BBY -4. FANFICTION on a character sketch, gotta love it! Enjoy or do not Enjoy, but do not Try to enjoy._

 **Kanata 1**

 **2.4 BBY**

"I take it you have some success?" Maz looked around.

"We have! And.." began Ashla.

"And used Jahn's Valuable Combat training time as usual, Zuvio, go work him out!" and she turned to the team. "You tested two and made two blasters?" she said looking them over.

"One for you boss." Which brought a smile to Maz. "now to extrapolate those lessons with Kel there into the staves and pikes he wishes. The Zeison Sha and Jedi shall have more options than before." Then she looked at the new helmet / ceremonial shield "He wishes these on it?" pointing to round balls along the edge.

"Again, it gives his an edge he says, something he can empower like his diskblade to handle other combatants." Ashla answered as he looked over at Kae and Shay diligently re colorizing the livery they made for him, which brought a smile to her face as she walked over to them.

"I understand you had a bit of a shock there?" and she looked at Shay who nodded "not knowing the man you love has other family, descended from your race unnerves you but explains much now does it not?"

"What do you mean?" Shay asked.

"He kept you less close because he did not want relations with a possible sister which he knew he had and was Zeltron. I think he believed that since you shot his father's murderer." Maz stated as she turned away to check on Jahn while Shay gasped. "Just so you know he got a sample of Soransa's blood, and it is being tested against yours." This left the two girls looking at each other as she walked away.

On her way she looked at the droid repurposing facility she had built on his urging. A total of 70 recycled, mining enhanced droids stood there being loaded for shipment to Skip 1 or 2 auction then off to Outer Rim Oreworks. The recycling project was minor but with the ability to load and smuggle by the subsidiary just worked, and was small enough that Longrun and Coldiron did not get interested in a recycling effort. As it was built into a heavy freighter, it was, as was every section of the compounds, modular, capable of setting up in any asteroid field. Personally it looked much better for her. The price of and value of scrap was going up as the war machines began their buildups. The scavenging of junkyards like Jakku had them squirreling parts left and right. The exclusive food run she bought off Xerweg the Hutt looked like a boon now. She looked back at the eight months since the boy entered her life. Almost all good, her empire starting to grow again and that castle on Tadokana looked to be back in reach.

She reached the training room and found him in a battle with three Kyuzos going hard at it, full blaster fire, his staff, the helmets and finally he when he had disarmed the blasters threw the staff aside and started tossing Kyuzos around the room with his hands while their knives looked deflected by the Force. The trio retreated and drew e-11 blasters opening fire in a three directional barrage that she felt would surely vaporize him. As the ammo charge packs wore out, there was Jahn, hot helmet, hot diskblade and a light staff, with not so much as a glancing blow. She checked her watch and with the time she had dismissed them until she arrived noted it was sixteen minutes, a new record for the kid.

"You know something?" Jahn panted "If you actually move your aim point, doing this would be harder."

"The Empire shoots center mass."

"What part of, "Act like Kyuzo Warriors, did you not understand? I can not, count on, Imperial troops, all the time or that they maintain training or not bounty hunters or mercs! They sent a friggen Hand, way the hell out here! I can go to our rebuilt duelists for this weak crap! Are you Kyuzo or weaklings?" The battle became a brawl quickly with Jahn trading street low blows just as furiously as the Kyuzo as they all bounced around the room trying to kill each other. Maz sounded the stop horn three times before they stopped and bent over in pain, blood dripping from everyone. Maz buzzed the doctor from observation before turning around to the four on the deck who were supposed to stop the sparring when it got too crazy.

"Now, THAT! is what, I needed, to FEEL. True threat! Thank you so very much!" Jahn bowed to his opponents "Peace guard and be with you."

Zuvio and his brothers returned the bow before they all went to a knee and the medics came in. Jahn however took cleansing breaths using the Force to heal his body. Five minutes later he walked out of the room hale and hardy to Maz as the medics worked on the Kyuzos.

"I do not believe it." She said to Jahn.

"I finally figured it out, they will need bacta but will heal, I needed the threat to find something to use drawing the Force." Maz tilted her head expectantly. "Faith in Love. Watch my face in the playback and you will see something interesting." And he started on his way "Xulin tells me, she has spaced ten ISF and two Navy Intelligence agents out here this week right now. What is even more fun is the Empire's new base, excepting the Customs bureau, is our old digs at Skip 5." Maz looked like this was old news. "Those tunnels are going to be a gold mine of information."

" How, won't counter intelligence.."

"Be honest? I see so much black mail in the future."

"We are going to get the information?"

"No, someone who deals in that kind of persuasion." Maz smiled. "He is probably going to be shipping a few new contracts from Skip 2, I will try to point out as usual the ships that have the best chance of inspection and we do as we have been."

"The dead drops or refusal."

"Exactly."

"But you are planning to leave and is it soon?"

"Not too soon" and he waved an old Maskri woman over to them "L'Arel, you remember Maz." As the old smuggler looked somewhat surprised "Maz this is someone who my father trusted implicitly, and while the techniques I have taught her help, our legendary efficiency will go down but not too much with her work in retirement as chief data sorter."

"I have but one request, we continue Jahn's work as best we can while still building for your future." L'Arel bowed to her.

"We will see how it goes, I feel…" Maz began.

"Selfish? Yeah kind of, but you are also concerned with your underlings. Your success guarantees their success. I am not the only one who has refugees, we both have skimmed the cream and resettled others." Maz looked at him long and hard. "You and I are equally punishing to those who cross your family. I do it for my people's loyalty, you for the reasons you were not Jedi." The comment made her uncomfortable so she struck back.

"Are you going to keep damaging our security team?" Maz asked him.

"That is why we have a Doctor, medical droids and a Bacta tank now correct?"

"So Jahn, you are going to take the gloves off and try to kill them too?"

"Kinda my point, I do not try to kill, its why I prefer the staff or open hand above all. Kyuzo can not regenerate limbs, but broken bones and the motivation to get stronger will help. Have Zuvio study the data examination process and talk with L'Arel on cold reads, detective work and infiltration. She kept us in the south informed of Jasrol Mintran, her feelings, dealings. Have him pick her brain, for our intel needs have increased and relying on the Zeison Sha has to cease. She is the best at teaching it and it is what you need, before another Hutt takes your business from you again."

"Enough!….. so Jahn, when is your Birthday?" Maz changed the subject.

"In five standard months, and I have been with you eight months soooo."

"I missed one already." Maz smiled "How long is your power source on the light staff?" she changed the subject.

"Forty eight continuous hours, It's a beauty. The other staves a bit longer actually."

"Have you that care package of first gen tested weapons for the Bernals on Shanev?" Maz asked.

"Have we perfected the one way drones yet?

"Yes we have, care to make a run there to launch one?" and Jahn went quiet.

"We have working lightsabers and electro staves, and two more Kyuzo helmets but not the upgraded model. I will drop a message in as well. Its not what I want but they have constant combat actions anyway from reports."

"With four space ports, and monthly rearmament and relief, hard to get on top of that." Maz shook her head while Jahn grinned.

"Of course if somehow the Knight Intruder BB-2B out of the set we salvaged to use for the short hop smuggling and has new engines and the bomb bay, I could use that."

"I knew letting you do that was a mistake. Dump the transponder codes we have been using for port duties so it does not trace back to us."

"Done and it is loaded for Imps." Jahn replied.

"Your already disliking the amount of death you are going to cause?" Maz looked at his nod "Good, for a minute back there I was worried you were becoming a real gunrunner. Let the Hutts and those of us who are already live that way do that, while you live true to yourself." She smiled "Go save and defend unfortunate people, it is what you did for Malcomb, it is what you do best. The rest of this you have built is the means to that end."

 _Notes, I do not own Lucas or Disney property, or even any Fanfic Property like that I borrowed Thieves World Style from Mechalich and have just injected the bare minimum so far. It is lazy yes, but the characters fit. I do not own them and receive no compensation for them, nor will accept any unless I become a screenwriter for them LOL._

 _I also took and basically modified some Tagalog terms to fit an isolated founders language. Gender terms are not differentiated too much. Asawa = spouse, ko= my, Kuya= brother, Ate =sister but drawing it out in a kooyaah or ahhtay is a greeting, like hey bro! in mixed company kuya seems to work and sometimes I screwed with spelling etc. Just adding a bit of texture. Mgabata = mga bata= children._

 _I have asked permission to use the "landscape" and some Characters from_ _ **Mechalich**_ _, I have received approval. Mechalich owns them, not I. I broke his timeline for my own use in Xulin-Etch origins because it made better use here. I hope I can make these additions at least as good as a Thieves world Borrow. I used few Canon personalities so far, basically just two Maz Kanata and Zuvio. Check out the Tales from the Kalat Arm and The People's Armor here by Mechalich, they are quite awesome._

 _And lastly, since I did think Jedi were a bit stuck up, I believe the term is hidebound, rigid, unable to understand their own prophesy (This is what I am driving the story at, those that bring balance to the Force). I chose this Kalat Arm and Zeison Sha backstory for the character. It appealed to me, added conflict. I hope to make it a long long way bringing balance and up to date all the way to Rey-Finn and Kylo Ren. (except in my vision, those will be from different origins, hey, if Disney can scrap canon…which oddly is the metaphor of Jakku.)_


End file.
